A Nerd at Youki
by Dis Lexic
Summary: When my parents told me I was switching schools, the very last thing I was expecting was to end up at Youkei. Well, other than the sudden transformation into a fricking Dragon! Man, this is going to be a long year.
1. Chapter 1

A Nerd at Youki

When my parents told me I was switching schools, the very last thing I was expecting was to end up at Youkei. Well, other than the sudden transformation into a fricking Dragon! Man, this is going to be a long year.

 **This is a story I've been musing over for a while, trying to decide whether or not to post it. Now, since your reading this, I clearly desided to do so since I want a break from my Black Zodiac series for a bit. The main character is based, somewhat, off me, although I can't speak Japanese and I'm not a dragon. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"How in the word did I end up here again?" I muttered, looking out of the window of the bus that was taking me to my new school.

* * *

" _I'm sorry, could you say that again?" I asked, not sure whether I'd heard my Mum correctly, "I could have sworn you just said I was changing schools."_

" _You heard me right," said Mum._

" _Why? Whats wrong with my current one?" I asked._

" _Nothing, but your Father and I feel that this new one will better suit you," answered Mom._

" _Do I get a say in this?"_

" _Nope."_

" _Fine, whats the name of the school?"_

" _Youkai Academy."_

 _I spat out the mouthful of tea I had just taken._

* * *

Oh yeah, thats how. When Mum had told me the name of the school I genuinely thought she was joking or at least that the school just so happened to share the same name as 'that' school but that hope was quickly dashed when I was caught the bus and was greeted by the terrifying driver with glowing eyes.

" **Your Mark Read, correct?"** asked the Driver from around.

"And your the creepy ass busdriver," I replied.

I tend to get snarky when scared out of my wits.

" **Thoughts so. I hope your ready for this, Youkai Academy can me a reeeealy scary place."**

"Don't you think I know that already?" I grumbled, "So whats the deal exactly? If you know who I am then you probably know what I am, right?"

" **Yep,"** said the Driver, **"The question is, do you?"**

I frowned at the odd question, but before I could ask the bus stopped and allowed a very familiar weakling to get on. Then again, its not really like I can say anything about being weak, now can I?

"Hey there," said the boy in japanese, "Are you going to Youkei to?"

I looked down at my green uniform and shot him a look that made him cough and rub the back of his head.

"Ah, stupid question."

"That is was," I said.

Tsukune gave me an odd look. I could speak Japanese fluently, but I did have a bit of an accent.

"I'm a Brit," I said before he could ask, "My parents signed me up for this school, but I have no idea why since my old one was just fine."

"Huh, thats weird," said Tsukune, "I'm Tsukune Aono by the way."

"Mark Read," I said with a smile, "I hope we can be friends."

Tsukune returned the smile and nodded. The Human boy looked exactly how I expected him to

" **Hey kid's, you should brace yourselves,"** said the Bus Driver, **"That tunnel up ahead is the entrance to the School. You especially Mr Read. This is where everything changes."**

I blinked and opened my mouth to ask what the hell he was talking about just as we entered the Tunnel. Almost immediately, my body began to burn.

"W-what the hell?" I gasped as I grabbed my chest as my ribs felt like they were about to burst.

"Hey, whats wrong?" asked Tsukune worriedly, "Are you feeling OK?"

"M-my bodys burning," I gasped, "I-I feel like… GAH!"

I toppled off my chair, gasping for breath as my throat burned, my skin crawled and my shoulders throbbed like something was trying to get out. Than, all of a sudden, the sensation vanished and I sucked in a deep breath of air.

"What...the hell was that?" I demanded.

" **Hehehehe, oh, you'll see,"** chuckled the Driver, **"We have arrived."**

I growled under my breath and got to my feet.

"Are you OK Mark?" asked Tsukune, "What was that?"

"I have no idea," I grumbled, "But I'm OK. Come on, lets go."

I reached up and pulled my bags off the rack, only to nearly fall over backwards as they came down much easier than I was expecting. I narrowed my eyes at the bags. When I had got on the bus, I could barely lift the damn things yet now they seemed to weigh no more than a feather. Something very strange was going on.

I followed Tsukune of the bus, stepping neatly around him when he froze at the sight of the dead trees and blood red ocean.

"W-what the hell?" he spluttered, "Where are we? Its like we entered an entirely different world!"

"Not a clue, but we should get going," I said, pointing in the direction of the campus proper, just as a flash of lightning lit the place up.

"I wanna go home!" whimpered Tsukune.

"Eh, its not that bad," I said, trying to ignore the fact that yes, yes it was that bad, "Besides, the bus has left."

I pointed at the retreating lights of the one way out of the School. Tsukune fell to his knees.

"Noooo, I wanna get out of here!"

"Oh man up kid," I grumbled, "Now come on before we're late!"

I pulled Tsukune to his feet and dragged him in the direction of the school. It didn't take long for him to start walking under his own power though and before we knew it, we were making our way through the forest towards the school. I was a little tense, not really wanting to get hit by Moka, both because it would hurt and because I didn't really want to fuck up the chances of Tsukune and Moka getting together.

"Look out!"

Without even looking, I took a step to the side and allowed Moka to plow straight into Tsukune.

"Are you two OK?" I asked as Tsukune realized he was groping Moka and rocketed back with a nose bleed.

"Oeeww, I think so," groaned Moka, before gasping at the sight of Tsukune's blood, "Oh...blood…"

I sighed and shook my head as she bit into Tsukunes neck, causing the teen to freak out.

"O-oh, I'm sorry," she said, "I couldn't help myself! I'm a Vampire you see. My name is Moka Akashiya."

"I'm Mark Read," I said, "And that guys Tsukune Aono."

"W-wait, did you say you're a Vampire?" spluttered Tsukune, looking like someone had just slapped him with a fresh haddock.

"Yep, and I have to say that your blood is delicious!" said Moka, blushing, before looking nervous, "Um, do you not like Vampires?"

"I like Vampires just fine, so long as they don't sparkle," I said.

Moka scowled.

"Please don't remind me about that horrible book!" she said.

"No arguments here," I muttered.

Tsukune shook of his shock and fear at the reveal of Moka as a Vampire enough to answer her question.

"A-ah, no I think Vampires are fine," he stuttered, clearly out of his depth.

"I'm glad!" said Moka with a smile, "So does that mean we can be friends?"

"Sounds like fun," I said with a grin.

Tsukune nodded with a smile and we all headed into the school for the entrance ceremony.

* * *

After the ceremony, we headed to our classes. Surprisingly, I wasn't in Moka and Tsukune's class, instead I was in the one next door. I entered the classroom and glanced around, immediately spotting everyone's favorite chibi witch and her distinctive outfit. It also seemed that the idiots were getting of to a fly start as she was already surrounded by those three Lizardmen who picked on her.

"What are you doing here brat?" hissed the leader, "And why are you wearing that? It's not school uniform."

"I'm Yukari Sendo," said the girl, "I earned my spot here! And what's wrong with my clothes?"

I stepped up before the Lizardman could respond.

"Oi, leave the kid alone," I said.

The Lizardmen turned to face me, scowling.

"Well, lookie here boys, we got ourselves a hero," sneered the leader, "I suggest you get lost if you know whats good for you."

I swallowed. That might not have been such a good idea since I didn't really have any way to defend myself. Still, I couldn't leave Yukari to get picked on if I could do something about it, so I steeled myself and returned the glare with one of my own.

"Its pretty low to pick on a little girl, isnt it?" I said, "Doesn't something like that make you the laughing stock at the Asshole Anonymous meetings?"

"Why you..!" snarled the leader of the Lizardmen, lashing out with a suddenly clawed hand.

My harm instinctively moved to block, but before he could hit me, his hand was grabbed and stopped in its tracks.

"What the…"

"No fighting now," said my saviour with a smile.

It was clearly our teacher who I recognized as the Maths teacher, Ririko Kagome. She had short, dark brown hair, light brown eyes behind circular glasses and was wearing a white v-neck shirt with a wide collar that reveals some of her cleavage and a dark skirt.

"Also, its against the rules to reveal your Monster Forms for any reason. Please see me after school for detention."

The Lizardman scowled and yanked his arm from her grip, shooting me a glare as he and his friends stalked off.

"Are you OK young man?" she asked.

"Yeah, you stopped him before he could hit me," I replied.

Miss Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? Looks like he hit you to me."

She indicated to my sleeve and I was surprised to see that it had been shredded. I tugged my sleeve to one side to make sure I wasn't hurt, only to find that I didn't even have a scratch. In fact, the only thing I could see was a rapidly fading silvery grey colour.

"Huh, thats interesting," I muttered,

"Well, if your not hurt then take your seat," said Ririko, pointing to the seat next to Yukari.

I took the indicated seat.

"Guess we're nabourse," I said with a grin, "I'm Mark Read, a pleasure to meet you."

"Yukari Sendo," said Yukari, not taking her eyes off me, "Why?"

I blinked and glanced at Yukari.

"Why what?"

"Why did you help me?" she asked.

"Because it was the right thing to do," I said, "I know a bit about bullys and I know what its like to face them alone, so I decided to help anyone I came across in the same situation. I'm guessing that you skipped some grades, right?"

Yukari nodded, not taking her eyes off me.

"And, judging from your clothes and wand, you're also a Witch. Not a good combination in a High School of monsters."

The girl flinched and looked down.

"Hey, don't worry about it," I said, "I don't know how much help I'll be, but I promise I'll try and help when I can, K?"

Yukari was silent for a moment, before…

CLANG!

A large pan slammed into my head.

"AHAHAH! Why would I need your help?" laughed Yukari, "I'm the smartest person in school! I don't need a dullard like you!"

"Damn brat," I growled, probing my smarting head.

I should have known that would happen. I mean, being smart enough to skip multiple years likely would manifest an impressive amount of arrogance. She probably thought she could handle anything that came her way.

"Fine, but my offer remains open," I said, "If you ever need help, don't hesitate to ask."

Yukari stuck her tongue out at me and turned back to the front of the class as the teacher started Homeroom, explaining the rules and the likes.

* * *

After class, I met up with Moka and Tsukune, who looked like someone had slapped him with an entire shark.

"Whats up with you?" I asked.

"Oh nothing much," whimpered Tsukune, "Just reevaluating my place in the world…"

"Come on you two, lets go exploring!" squealed Moka, dragging Tsukune through the halls by the arm with me following at their heels.

I hid a smirk at the look on Tsukunes face while doing my best to ignore the many Monsters who were trying to drill holes in our backs.

"Hmm, such a pretty one."

I looked in the direction of the voice and scowled when I saw that it was the bastard known as Saizou Komiya.

"Your Moka Akashiya, correct?" he asked, "I'm your classmate, Saizou Komiya. By the way…"

He suddenly grabbed Tsukune and I by the collars.

"Whats a beauty like you doing hanging out with scum like this?"

I gritted my teeth as I felt something inside me rear up and let out a roar of fury at that. Who did this lowly creature think he was, calling me scum?! My hand jumped up and grabbed Saizou's wrist, squeezing hard enough to make him wince.

"Huh, maybe you're not as weak as you look," growled the Monstrel as he let us go, "Even so Moka, you should be with a real Monster, like me."

He gave what he probably thought was a charming smile, but was actually a leer and swaggered off.

"Prick," I muttered.

"U-um, Mark," said Tsukune, "Your eyes are glowing."

I blinked and glanced at my reflection in the window next to me. Sure enough, my normally grey eyes were glowing a bright, sapphire blue which faded as I calmed down.

"Huh, thats weird," I muttered.

"Are you alright?" asked Moka, "That big lug didn't hurt you did he?"

"Nope, I think he was going for scare rather than hurt," I said.

"I'm fine," said Tsukune, "But...why are you so friendly to someone like me? I mean, I'm just a worthless…"

I cut him off with a slap around the head.

"Idiot, never refer to yourself as worthless," I said, "Everyone in this world has worth."

"Marks right Tsukune," said Moka, "Your not worthless or anything! Besides…"

She blushed.

"We're on bloodsucking terms!"

Tsukune collapsed to the ground.

"You should be proud. Your blood is sooo delicious, much better than any I've had from transfusion packs!"

"WHAT AM I, FOOD?" yelled Tsukune, shooting to his feet.

I bopped him on the head.

"No need to yell," I said.

"Oh and Tsukune," said Moka, shuffling her feet as she blushed brighter, "You were my first… and a girl never forgets her first time."

Their was a moments silence.

"M-Moka," mumbled Tsukune, his face going red.

CRUNCH!

"Oh, I'm so embarrassed!" said Moka, "Come on you two, lets go explore some more!"

I tugged Tsukune free of the wall where he'd been shoved.

* * *

Our next stop was the dorms that, although they looked horrible on the outside, were actually rather comfortable on the inside.

"By the way, what kind of monsters are you two?" asked Moka suddenly.

Tsukune froze and started sweating, while I stopped and wondered what to say. I may have been human when I got on the bus to come to school, but it was very, very clear that something had changed. That burning sensation as we had entered the School's Dimension and the pain I'd felt, as well as the fact the Lizardmans claws hadn't hurt me and I'd been able to hurt Saizou when I shouldn't have been able to even tickle him all pointed to me no longer being Human. So that left the question of what the hell was I?

"OW!"

I was shaken from my musings by Tsukunes cry of pain and I looked to see Moka feeding from him again.

* * *

That night I was stood in front of the full length mirror in my Dorm room, wearing only my boxers as I examined myself. I wasn't normally the type to stand in front of mirrors like this, but I think I can be forgiven in this case considering the fact something had changed but I had no idea what. At first glance, I looked the same, same pale skin, same skinny build, same shaggy, dark brown hair and grey eyes behind black framed glasses. A second look however showed a slight change in how I held myself. Normally I slouch slightly, a side affect from spending so long hunched over a book or computer, but now my back was straight and I seemed to be holding myself with a confidence I had never really felt. A closer look also revealed that my eyes were now shot through with lines of pale blue and a small amount of muscle definition I hadn't had before.

I held up the arm that the Lizardman had hit and examined the skin. I was sure that he had missed me completely, but my torn sleeve said otherwise and I was pretty sure that those claws would have made short work of my weak, human skin. Then their was the incident with Saizou. I wasn't the sort of person who normally had thoughts like that and the fact I had been able to hurt him with my grip was really surprising.

I was broken from my thoughts when I felt a strange tingling sensation in my arm. I looked down and was startled to see my arm transform into a draconic claw covered in metallic scales.

"Holy..!"

I bit off my startled shout as my hand shifted back to normal.

"What the bloody hell is going on?"

 **And thats the end. Hmm, maybe I should retitle the idea of it being self insert…**

 **As to how this world works, its pretty simple. Since Youkai Academy is located in a pocket dimension, you can access it from any world, so long as you have the ability to pass through the Wards, which is limited to the Bus Driver and a few others. As for how Mark turned into a Monster when he passed into the Pocket Dimension, I'm saving that reveal for later.**

 **Anyway, exactly whats going on will be revealed later, as will what Mark is. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

A Nerd at Youki

When my parents told me I was switching schools, the very last thing I was expecting was to end up at Youkei. Well, other than the sudden transformation into a fricking Dragon! Man, this is going to be a long year.

 **So we're back. Not to sure if I can say anything here, so I'm going to jump straight in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

The next morning, I was walking to class, deep in thought about what happened the night before. While I would have brushed the whole thing of as some kind of weird ass dream, I had managed to get my arm to transform this morning as well, although I couldn't change more than my lower arms and hands. It was a completely bizarre feeling, to wake up as a completely different species that you was the night before and I wasn't entirely sure what to make of it. Sure, I had never felt completely...satisfied I guess would be the word, with my nature as a Human and, the fact that I was now...whatever I was meant that their was no reason for anyone to kill me off. Well, for that anyway. Even so, it was extremely strange to think that I could genuinely answer 'I have no idea' to the question 'what are you?'.

I was so distracted by my whirling thoughts that I wasn't looking where I was going and ran straight into something solid, knocking me on my ass.

"Ow," I muttered.

"Well, looky here, just the guy I was looking for," said a familiar voice.

I looked up and was utterly unsurprised to see that it was Saizou.

"What do you want?" I asked.

Instead of an answer, Saizou grabbed me by the tie and yanked me to my feet, pulling me up so we were nose to nose, which left me with my feet dangling in the air since he was a good foot taller than me.

"I wanted to give you the same warning as Aono, stay away from Moka Akashiya," he growled, "Shes mine and I won't tolerate you weaklings hanging around her."

I snorted.

"Yeah, thats not going to happen," I said, my mouth working on its own and ignoring my brain as it screamed at me to shut the hell up and not make him mad, "Mokas my friend and I'm not going to abandon her just because an idiot like you tells me to."

Saizou let out a roar of fury and threw me straight into the wall behind me with a crash, sending me straight through the solid brick. Surprisingly, or maybe not considering, I didn't feel a thing. However, I didn't really want to get into a fight, so I lay still.

"That was your last warning Read," snarled Saizou, looming over me with his fist clenched and expanded, "Stay away from Moka or next time, I won't hold back."

"Oh goodie, I might just feel something then," I muttered, closing my eyes.

I lay still for a few minutes, not really wanting to get up since I didn't need to be in class for a bit. That said, laying on broken concrete wasn't exactly comfortable, so, with great reluctance, I opened my eyes.

"Holy..!"

I bit of the curse before it could fully form as I jerked back at the completely unexpected sight of a pair of blue eyes hovering directly above my face. The eyes drew back at my reaction, revealing that they were set into a very familiar face that looked like it had been carved from ice.

"Bloody hell, you scared the life out of me," I gasped as I sat up, "Do you often sneak up and bend over people?"

"No," said Mizore.

"They why the hell did you scare the crap out of me?" I asked.

"I was curious," said the Snow Woman.

"Of course you were," I muttered, before letting out a sigh, "Well, can I at least know the name of the pretty girl who scared the life out of me?"

Mizore blushed slightly at the compliment while I once again wondered what in the world had come over me to give me enough confidence to say that.

"Mizore Siroyuki," said the Snow Woman.

"Nice to meet you Mizore," I said, getting to my feet, "Sorry I can't wait around, but I gotta go meet my friends. Talk to you later!"

I jogged off, leaving Mizore staring after me with an unreadable look on her face. I hope I didn't just acquire a stalker...Meh, not important right now, lets just go and stop Tsukune from getting flattened.

* * *

I found my two friends just as Tsukune started shouting.

"I'm a Human!" he exclaimed, "I got into this school by mistake!"

"N-no, theres no way," whispered Moka, taking a step back, "Humans can't pass through the barrier…"

Tsukune flinched at the look on Mokas face and turned away.

"So thats how you look at a human…" muttered Tsukune, looking like someone had just stabbed him through the gut, "Thats right, I shouldnt be here anyway…"

He started to walk away.

"Wait, Tsukune!" called Moka, running forwards to stop the Human.

However, as soon as the Vampires hand touched her shoulder, the Human whipped around with a scowl.

"Let go!" he shouted, "You hate Humans, right? Well maybe I don't like Monsters!"

He shrugged of Mokas hand and ran into the forest, leaving the Vampire staring after him with tears in her eyes. I stepped out of the treeline and approached Moka, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She jumped at the sudden contact and looked around at me with tear filled eyes.

"Mark!" she gasped, looking scared, "H-how much of that did you here?"

"I got here about the time that Tsukune started shouting things that could get him killed, the idiot," I said, before catching the look on Mokas face, "And before you start worrying that I'm going to kill him, don't. I already knew he was Human and, quite frankly, I couldn't care less."

"W-what? But why?" asked Moka.

I shrugged.

"I grew up in the human world," I said, "It wasn't that hard to figure it out considering how he was acting. As for why I don't give a damn is because most of my friends happen to be human."

"B-but Humans are…"

"Not that different from Monsters," I said, cutting her off, "Sereously, the kids here are acting exactly like my old classmates did. Maybe we're not so different after all."

Moka didn't look convinced.

"Look, Tsukunes your friend, right? So what does it matter if hes a Human or a Monster?"

I smiled at the Vampire and started walking towards the woods.

"Where are you going?" asked Moka, sounding worried.

"Well, Tsukune made you cry and, even if hes my friend, I'm still going to kick his ass for that," I said with a grin, "Later!"

* * *

I ran into the woods, heading in the direction of the Bus Stop. As soon as I started to run, I noticed yet another change from the weakling human I had been before entering Youki. I was actually fast and could go more than a few minutes before finding myself gasping for breath. A thin build did not equate to being in shape and I was most definitely not in shape. It didn't take me long to spot Tsukune through the trees, stood by the scarecrow bus stop.

"Oi, moron!"

Tsukune jumped and turned at my shout, only to receive a fist to the head that slammed him into the floor.

"That was for making Moka cry, idiot," I said, glaring down at my friend.

Tsukune looked down guiltily.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked, calming myself down.

"I-I have to leave," muttered Tsukune, "I don't belong."

"Why, because you're a human?" I asked.

Tsukune's head snapped up so fast I'm surprised that his neck didn't snap.

"W-w-w-w-w-w…" he stuttered, clearly trying to deny it.

"Don't bother, I heard you talking with Moka," I said, "And I figured it out when I first met you. Unlike some of the people here, I'm not an idiot. I also don't have any problems with humans, so I won't kill you or turn you in."

Tsukune breathed a sigh of relief.

"Look, I understand why your leaving," I said, "But what about Moka? You heard what she said, you and I are her first real friends. Do you really want to abandon her?"

Tsukune fell silent and looked down at the withdrawal letter in his hands.

"I…"

However, whatever Tsukune was going to say was cut off by a loud scream coming from the woods.

"TSUKUNE!"

I blinked as the Human vanished, sprinting back towards the trees as fast as he could. I quickly ran after him, easily catching up with him.

"So, I guess this means that your sticking around?" I asked.

"I-I don't know," puffed Tsukune, "But I can't leave Moka like that. I need to…"

He trailed of as we broke through the treeline and into a clearing where a drool covered Moka was leaning against a tree with a fully transformed Saizou looming over her.

"Moka!" shouted Tsukune, drawing attention to him.

At the sight of the Human, Mokas eyes widened in shock and fear.

"Tsukune!" she shouted, "B-but why? Why did you come back?"

"Theres something I need to tell you!" shouted Tsukune.

" **Well hurry up and say it before I crush you,"** snarled Saizou.

Apparently Tsukune had not noticed the hulking monster until this point, although I have no idea why, and let out a cry of shock.

"Run Tsukune, thats Saizous true form!" shouted Moka.

Unfortunately, the warning came too late and the Monstrel's massive hand slammed into Tsukune and sent him flying across the clearing.

" **Peh, pathetic,"** growled Saizou, **"Your next Read!"**

I swallowed as he loomed over me, before my hand snapped up to attempt to block his powerful strike. His hand slammed into mine...and was stopped cold. The force of the impact though caused a massive blast of wind to shoot past me, blowing the few remaining leaves of a nearby tree and cracking the ground under my feet.

"What...the...fuck," I said, staring at the massive hand I was keeping back without trying.

" **W-what the hell are you?"** stuttered Souzou as he struggled to push his arm through the blow.

However, before I could even think of answering, a huge burst of power suddenly erupted and a cloud of bats flew out of the moon and into Moka, covering her in a black shell.

"Hmm, I think she'll be your opponent for now," I said, taking a step back away from the Monstrel, "Have fun!"

" **W-what the… Silver hair, red eyes, this incredible aura of power...Is she…?"** stuttered Souzou as Mokas power output reached its peak.

I sprinted around the outside of the clearing to where a battered Tsukune was laying, keeping a weather eye on Moka. As I reached Tsukune and dragged him out of the way, the bats that covered her body flew away, revealing Inner Moka in all her silver haired, badass glory.

"Whoa," I muttered as I stared at her in awe.

Its hard to describe the sensation of being in the presence of such a powerful being, but lets just say that seeing it on a screen or page does it absolutely no justice. I could feel my new Monstrous Nature sturing at the sensation, spreading its wings as it let out a roar of challenge at the monstrous amount of power. I felt my lips curve into a grin and I was sure that I felt my teeth change.

"A-ah, Mark," stuttered Tsukune, "Y-you're s-scaring me…"

I ignored him in favor of watching the upcoming inevitable beatdown.

"Whats wrong big guy?" said Moka with a grin, "I thought you were going to make me yours? Come and get me if you think you're man enough!"

Souzou's look of shock morphed into on of rage.

" **Why you...Don't you mock me!"** he roared, leaping at Moka ready to squash her flat.

"Moka, no!" shouted Tsukune.

However, as expected, Moka stopped the Monstrels attack cold with even more efficiency than I had as she simply absorbed all the energy from the impact.

"Heh, pathetic," said Moka, "You're all bark and no bite. I suggest that you learn your place!"

She kicked him in the chin, sending him flying across the clearing and into the treeline in a shower of blood from his no doubt broken jaw.

"Weakling, not even good enough for a warm up," muttered the Vampire as she turned to face Tsukune and I.

Tsukune flinched back slightly.

"Oh, are you scared of me?" asked Moka with a smirk, "Well don't be. I'm still tired from just waking up. Besides, I have no intention of harming you, not when it would make my other self cry."

She turned to me, eyeing my wide grin with a raised eyebrow.

"And then theres you…" she mused, "I don't think I've ever met someone who smiled when feeling my power. Exactly what are you?"

My smile vanished in an instant as I regained control of my facial muscles. I blushed slightly and rubbed the back of my head.

"Well, I really wish I could tell you, but the truth is that I have no idea what I am," I said, "Until I came here I thought I was human but as you can see, I am most definitely not."

I held up a taloned hand.

"I'm planning to ask my parents exactly what the hell's going on when I get the chance, but there isn't really any way to do that yet."

"I see, you really are an interesting person Mark Read," said Moka, "Make sure you stick around, OK?"

She reattached her Rosary before I could respond and shifted back into her pink haired form, collapsing into Tsukune's arms.

"Heh, interesting person? Me? Hardly," I muttered.

"So you were human?" asked Tsukune.

"I thought I was," I replied, "But I doubt I ever really was. I mean, its not like a person can randomly turn into...whatever I am now."

"True," said Tsukune, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For convincing me to stay. This school may be dangerous, but I can't stand the thought of losing Moka."

"Hey, thats what friends are for, to beat some sense into each other when we're about to do something stupid. You can return the favor at a later date, OK?"

"Sure," said Tsukune, nodding with a smile.

I grinned and held out my fist. Tsukune blinked, before smiling and bumping his own with mine.

 **And thats the end. So, we met Mizore and Mark discovered that he's pretty damn strong. Its kinda redundant to try and hide what he is since it says in the summary, but the type of Dragon will remain a mystery for a while since I'm going to take my time in fully changing him.**

 **Now, while he is strong, Mark is not S class, although he's definitely on the edge, so Moka could probably kick his scaly tail if they got into a fight. That said, he makes up for it in the awe factor because, while people might think they can beat a sexy vampire, going up against a multiton, apex predator with wings, claws, fangs and fiery breath tends to be something that makes people think twice.**

 **I'm going to provide bite sized Monster dictionary entries, even though everyone and their dog does it since I have a few critters of my own planned to appear as Marks classmates. That said, I'm only going to do it for the new ones.**

 **Welp, time for me to sign off, leaving you to leave me lovely reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

A Nerd at Youki

When my parents told me I was switching schools, the very last thing I was expecting was to end up at Youkei. Well, other than the sudden transformation into a fricking Dragon! Man, this is going to be a long year.

 **And we're back, ready for more of this story. I wouldn't normally reply to reviews here, but since they were good questions, I will. FIREKING217 asked me if Mark was from our world, which is completely correct. Mark is indeed from an equivalent of 'our world' and has some idea of whats to come, although the fact hes their is going to throw everything out of whack. I think I explained how he was able to get their in chapter one's AN at the bottom, but the whys will have to wait. Now its time to get started, enjoy!**

Chapter 3

CRASH!

The tree hit the ground with a loud crash and a cloud of dust, cut neatly down with a single swipe of my claws. It had been a week since school had started and I had spent the time between classes trying to figure out exactly what I was. I hadn't managed it yet as I couldn't figure out how to transform fully into my Monster form, so I had instead turned to practicing shifting what I could and practicing with my new strength and natural weapons. As it turned out, the changes were a lot more pronounced than I thought, as evident by the numerous shattered rocks and sliced up trees that surrounded the clearing.

"That...really impressive," I muttered, eyeing the clean cut of the stump.

"Oi, whats going on over their?" shouted a voice, making me look around, quickly shifting my claws back to human hands.

That proved to be a very good idea as I recognized the uniform of the caller as the black uniform of the Public Safety Commision and I really didn't want to get on their bad side this early in the year. I recognized the girl as Deshiko Deshi, a Jiang Shi if I remembered correctly. She had long, red hair, yellowish eyes and a bo staff held across her shoulders

"Nothing, just doing a bit of training," I said.

"Training? For what?" she asked suspiciously.

And time to put my Drama skills to good use and bullshit my way out of this situation.

"Just training to keep in shape," I said, "I'd use the gym, but I prefer to be out in the open air. Why, is something wrong?"

Deshiko narrowed her eyes at me.

"Whats your name and class freshman?" she demanded.

"I'm Mark Read, class B," I said.

"Hmm, alright, I'll be reporting this to the PSC," she said, "I suggest that you keep your nose clean."

Deshiko vanished back into the trees, leaving me to breath a sigh of relief.

"Bloody hell, I really hope this doesn't come back to bite me," I muttered, before grabbing my bag and heading back towards the school.

"O-ohh."

I stopped.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," I muttered.

"S-someone, please help…"

"Yep, definitely her."

I turned in the direction of the voice and, of course, their was Kurumu in all her busty glory. Now, this should go without saying, but their are some things that don't come across in an Anime. Sure you can get some idea of what it would be like, but unless you were actually there to experience it, you have no idea what it actually feels like. Mokas power was one such thing and Kurumus was another. Even though I thought I was prepared for it, I had not taken into account the fact that Succubi were able to lure in men without having to use their Charm. Or maybe I'm just a sucker for a pretty girl. It didn't help that the wind changed and blew the Succubus' scent straight into my face, making me go light headed.

"Hey, are you OK?" I asked, not even realizing that I had approached the Succubus.

"O-oh, I suddenly felt ill," she gasped, "My chest, it feels so tight!"

She moved in such a way that drew attention to her massive chest. Now, I may know in advance exactly what was going on, but a combination of Kurumus pheromones, Allure and her bouncing bust was enough to turn my brain into mush.

"Really? Do you need some help to the infirmary?" I asked, offering my hand.

By this point my body was pretty much on autopilot and my nice guy nature meant that I couldn't leave a girl in a bind when she felt ill, not even one who was faking so she could zap me with her Charm. However, I snapped straight out of the trance as soon as I realized that she had taken my hand and looked me straight in the eye.

" _Crap!"_

"Thank you for the help Mark," she purred as her eyes lit up with a pink glow, "I'm Kurumu Kurono. And you're all mine."

I felt the Charm take hold and all control fled as my body moved on its own to embrace Kurumu.

* * *

" _Shitshitshitshit!"_ I thought as I walked through the halls, trying to find Tsukune and Moka before Kurumu did.

After zapping me with her Charm, Kurumu had left me in the clearing and vanished into the school, but I could still feel that she had a grip on me, even if she wasn't using it. I suspect that she had snagged me outside so she could cast the Charm without interruptions and bring me back under her control in front of my friends to hurt Moka. It didn't help matters that I could feel something inside me fighting against the hold. It felt like the presence I had felt when I first saw Inner Moka, only this time it was pissed. I really didn't want to know what would happen to Kurumu when it got loose, so I was desperately trying to escape from her grip. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I nearly missed the huge crowd of people gathered at the bottom of the steps.

I think I must have been more dazed than I realized because thats the only reason I can think of that I decided to put myself smack bang where Kurumu wanted.

"Mark! Where have you been all day?" asked Tsukune as I broke through the crowd.

Before I could answer, Kurumu let out a squeal and grabbed my arm.

"Ah, my Hero!" she exclaimed, "Thank you for the help earlier, how can I ever repay me?"

" _Let me go of the Charm,"_ I though, but my tongue was to busy trying to tie itself in knots to produce speech as Kurumu pressed her soft breasts into my arm.

"M-Mark, you need to get away from her!" shouted Moka, "Shes going to devour you!"

" _Yeah, I know!"_ I thought.

Unfortunately, my controlled body didn't say that.

"Devour me?" I said, "Please, the only reason you havnt bitten me, Moka, is because Tsukune's here."

" _BUGGER!"_

Moka ran away with tears in her eyes and Tsukune on her heels as Kurumu dragged me off to the Infirmary. Once their, she shoved me down onto the bed and leaned over me. Apparently she wasn't about to wait to bind me to her.

" _Shitshitshit, this isnt good!"_ I thought, _"Come on, I need to break this control!"_

I started struggling in earnest, desperate to get free. While I actually kinda liked Kurumu, I had no interest in being her slave and having the life drained out of me thanks! Then, just as her lips were about to touch mine, I felt something come loose and her control shattered. I immediately threw myself forwards and grabbed her in a hug.

"W-what the..?" stuttered Kurumu.

"Sorry Kurumu, but that's not happening," I said, "I'm not about to let you use me to get at my friend."

I felt Kurumu stiffen, before she suddenly shoved me back.

" _Oh oh."_

"Why? What is it about her that makes her so much better than me?!" demanded the Succubus.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Moka," I protested, "I just…"

Kurumu cut me off, apparently not listening to a word I said.

"I humiliated myself for you!" she shouted, "I acted weak!"

Her shirt bulged and tore as her wings opened and her tail emerged from under her skirt, thrashing angrily.

"I've never lost, not until I met Moka Akashiya! That's it, I'm gonna DESTROY EVERYTHING SHE LOVES!"

She swung at me with her now taloned hand, but before she could hit I bought up my arm to block with my scales, only for a huge gust of wind to erupt and blast her out the window.

"Huh, thats interesting," I muttered, before the door suddenly slammed open.

"Mark, are you alright!" shouted Moka as she came sprinting into the room.

"Wait, where'd Kurumu go?" asked Tsukune.

I pointed at the broken window.

"Thank goodness your alright," said Moka, "Shes a…"

"Succubus I know," I said, "I figured it out when she hit me with her Charm."

"O-oh," said Moka.

"By the way Moka, I'm sorry for what she made me say, even if it wasn't really me saying it."

Moka nodded and smiled at me. However, that smile was wiped off her face a moment later when Kurumu appeared in the window looking furious in her full Monster Form.

"I don't know how you did that, but I frankly don't care," she growled, "Your dead meat Mark Read!"

She swooped in and grabbed me, attempting to make good of her escape, only for Moka and Tsukune to grab onto my legs. Kurumu dragged us into the sky, before letting us go above the level of the roof, dropping us towards the woods below.

" _Crap!"_

I glanced at my friends as I wondered what I should do. While I had no doubts that Moka could survive with few injuries, Tsukune was another story and would probably be badly hurt. Crap, if only I had…

At that exact moment I felt my shoulders twinge, before the back of my shirt and blazer was torn to shreds as a huge pair of huge, metallic coloured wings burst from my back, easily catching the wind and holding me in the air.

"Huh, thats convenient," I muttered, before looking down at my still falling friends.

I folded my wings and threw myself into a dive, easily catching up with the falling Vampire and Human and catching them in my arms, spreading my wings to stop our fall and wincing as I felt the muscles in my shoulders strain against the airflow to bring us to a stop right above the ground. I touched down gently and set my friends on their feet, folding my wings against my back.

"Woah, I didn't know you could fly," said Tsukune, staring at my wings in awe.

"Nither did I," I muttered, "But we don't have time to talk right now!"

"Marks right," said Moka, "Tsukune, remove my Rosary!"

"What?"

"Just do it!"

"What are you doing, talking in the middle of a fight?!" shouted Kurumu as she swooped down towards us with her talons extended.

The deadly weapons made short work of the trees in their path, only to come to a complete stop as I stepped in front of my friends and blocked them with my now scaled forearm, before taking a retaliatory swipe with my other hand, which she easily dodged.

"Guys, stay here," I said, spreading my wings, "This fight is mine."

Before they could respond, I flapped my wings and shot straight into the sky, coming to a stop across from Kurumu in the air.

"Leave them be Kurumu, your fight is with me today," I said, raising my taloned hands.

Kurumu scowled and swooped at me, lashing out with her talons. It was then that I realized that I may have made a mistake. While I did instinctively know how to fly, I had literally only gained my wings a moment ago, while Kurumu had grown up with hers, meaning that she had a lot more experience than me. Then their was the fact that we had completely different builds of wing, meaning that we flew in different ways. Kurumus were fairly small, so she could dart around with a large amount of agility, while mine were much larger, meaning I didn't have as much agility. Combine those two factors and Kurumu could fly circles around me and it was only my scales that kept me from being cut in half.

"Ha, how can you hope to beat me if you can't even catch me!" shouted Kurumu as she swooped past me, scoring another line of sparks across my scales.

That was a very good point, but it wasn't really made any better because, sharp as they were, Kurumus talons couldn't cut my scales, leaving us at a stalemate. I let out a growl of irritation as Kurumu once more dodged around my strike and swing my other hand at her, more out of irritation than anything. What I wasn't expecting was for a large gust of wind to erupt from my palm and knock Kurumu off course.

"Huh, thats interesting," I muttered, before swinging my arm again, creating another gust, this one cutting through the branches of a tree as Kurumu dodged it.

I gave a dark grin at my new discovery, before swinging both arms and unleashing a huge windstorm that nearly blew Kurumu out of the air.

"Heh, oh man thats so cool!" I said, before spreading my wings as wide as they would go and flapping them as hard as I could.

The resulting gust of wind was so strong it uprooted an entire line of trees and probably would have badly injured Kurumu if it hit, but she managed to avoid it, if just barely.

"What the hell are you?" snarled Kurumu, "I've never heard of a Monster with scales hard enough to block my talons and with the ability to control the wind!"

"Would you believe me if I told you I have no idea what I am?" I asked as my winds whipped around me.

Kurumu scowled.

"Don't screw with me!" she yelled, "I can't afford to lose here! Succubi are dieing out and we need to find out Destined One to reproduce and Moka Akashya is getting in the way of that!"

She flapped her wings and dove at me.

"I'll get you out of the way and then remove her!"

I scowled.

"Oh grow up!" I snarled as I ducked under her swipe, "If your looking for love, you won't find it by hypnotising men!"

I folded my wings and spun, creating a powerful vortex around me that swept up Kurumu, who wasn't fast enough to dodge the attack. The Succubus screamed as the force of the winds snapped her wings as she was tossed around by the hurricane force winds. The gust didn't last long and dissipated as I stopped my spin, dropping everything it had picked up in its short life, including Kurumu, who was rather high up, high enough that, without her wings, she would be badly injured if she fell from that height. I flapped my wings and flew under her, catching the Succubus in a bridal carry before she could fall to far, being careful to avoid her injured wings.

"W-what?" gasped Kurumu, looking up at me in shock, "W-why?"

"Because I don't believe that you're a bad person," I said, mimicking Tsukune's response, "You just made bad choices. While I don't appreciate being hypnotised, you were doing what you thought was best. I hope you learn something from this debacle."

Kurumu sniffed as she teared up, before she burst into tears, crying into my chest as I gently set us down.

* * *

"The Rosery spoke to you two?" I asked as Moka, Tsukune and I walked to school the next day.

"Yeah, it warned us about Kurumu," said Tsukune.

"Its never happened before," said Moka, looking down at the cross worriedly, "I hope the seal isn't damaged…"

"I wouldn't worry about it too much," I said.

"Even so…"

Moka shyly looked at Tsukune from the corner of her eye.

"Tsukune, if the seal ever stopped working, would you still like me?"

"O-of course!" said Tsukune, "I don't care how scary you get or if you drink blood, I'll always be care for you Moka!"

"Oh Tsukune…"

"Oh Moka…"

"Oh Tsukune…"

"GOOD MORNING!"

The lovebirds jumped as Kurumu suddenly popped up between them with a basket on her arm.

"Ah, Kurumu!" everyone exclaimed at the same time.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Moka, looking suspicious.

"I baked some cookies for you Mark," said Kurumu, holding out the basket and I felt my heart lurch.

Aw crap, please don't tell me…

"Um, thanks," I said, taking the basket, "They smell good, but I have to ask, why did you..?"

"Well, you remember how I said I was looking for my Destined Mate?" she asked, shuffling her feet and blushing, "Well, I've decided that its you Mark!"

"HUH?" exclaimed Moka and Tsukune in perfect synch.

I was too busy trying to decide whether I should try and brain myself or cheer. The decision was taken out of my hands a moment later when I was grabbed by an overeager Succubus and dragged face first into her bust.

"I love you Mark!"

You know what, I can live with this.

 **And thats the end of this chapter! Another message to Fireking, guest reviews have to be moderated or run down a timer before they appear and I don't tend to moderate reviews unless I get a flame or one I really like, so in the future only one is needed.**

 **Soo, that all happened… Since a lot of people like Kurumu and I do to, I'm adding her to Marks girls. I have a plan for whats going to happen on parents evening...hehehehehe.**

 **I hope you liked the fight and Marks newly exposed power over wind. Their might actually be people who can guess what kind of Dragon Mark is from the description so far if they play Capcom games.**

 **For those who don't know, Deshiko Deshi is a member of the PSC who only has a real part in the Anime. Shes the one Yukari beats in the fight and the first student to fall for Kous hypnosis in season 2. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with her yet, but I like her character design and feel a bit sorry for her, so I want to do something.**

 **Anyway, time for me to sign out so leave me a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

A Nerd at Youki

When my parents told me I was switching schools, the very last thing I was expecting was to end up at Youkei. Well, other than the sudden transformation into a fricking Dragon! Man, this is going to be a long year.

 **And we are back. I don't have anything to really say here, so I'm going to dive straight in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

With all the chaos that had been going on, plus trying to figure out exactly what I was, trying to control my Wind powers and learning to fly from Kurumu, I had completely forgotten that the first set of exams were coming up and nearly panicked when Miss Ririko reminded us of the upcoming tests. Fortunately for me, the tests turned out to be much, much easier than the ones I took in England, although for the life of me I can't work out why and I managed to get placed at number 56.

"Whoa, you're really smart Mark," said Tsukune, looking rather displeased with his own ranking of 128th.

"Not really, my brother is a lot smarter than I am," I said, "And Moka did better than I did."

"Not by much," said the Vampire, "But if you want Tsukune, we can study together."

"Really? Thanks Moka, that sounds great!" exclaimed Tsukune.

Moka smiled and the two were surrounded by sparkles.

"Oh Moka..."

"Oh Tsukune…"

"Oh Moka…"

I sighed as the two once again got lost in their own world, apparently ignorant of all the burning glares being directed at them by the males in the area. This was unfortunately a very common occurrence and often left me feeling like a third wheel.

"YAHOO-HOO!"

I staggered forwards as something slammed into my back, pressing a pair of very soft orbs against my.

"Hello Kurumu," I said as I hooked my hands under the Succubus's thighs to keep her from choking me, "How are you today?"

"Much better now I'm with you Mark," said Kurumu, making me roll my eyes.

Since she had made her declaration about me being her Destined One, I had got used to her constant come ons to the point where I no longer blushed. At the start of our...relationship for want of a better word, I had spent most of the day blushing hard enough to stop traffic, but now I just shrugged it off.

"So, how did you do on the tests?" I asked.

My answer came in the form of Kurumu vanishing from my back and reappearing in the corner with a dark cloud over her, drawing circles in the dirt.

"I see, well next time we can study together," I said, trying to comfort her, "I can't help you with everything, but I can try."

"YAY, thanks Mark!" she yelled, leaping up and grabbing me into a hug that resulted in my face being pressed into her chest.

I have no idea how she actually managed that since I was a lot taller than she was. I flailed in her grip as she cut of my air supply, taking no notice of the KI emanating from the peanut gallery as I tried to avoid death by boob.

"Um, Kurumu, I don't think he can breath," said Moka.

"Huh?"

Kurumu looked down and saw that my face was no doubt turning blue as my vision started to darken.

"AHH!"

She let me go and I inhaled deeply.

"Sorry Mark, are you OK?"

"I'm fine," I wheezed as I got my breath back.

I straightened and immediately spotted my idiotic classmates once again trying to pick on Yukari. Unfortunately, despite my best efforts, I hadn't really been able to do much to help Yukari, mainly because she made it very hard to help her by playing pranks on anyone in the class who badmouthed her, leading to everyone holding a strong dislike for her, made even worse by the fact she was a Witch. It didn't help that the Lizardman, Tadashi Wanibuchi, had still managed to become class president. I did my best to help her out whenever I saw Yukari getting picked on, but the Lizardmen had learnt not to do it while I was around after the first time I managed to blow them into the rubbish tip behind the school.

Apparently they had either not realized I was in the courtyard or Yukari dropping pans on their heads had resulted in their anger overriding their survival instincts as Wanibunchi took a swipe at the little Witch with his claws extended. Before I could move to intercept however, Moka had already placed herself firmly between Yukari and the Lizardman.

"Enough!"

"Who the hell are you?" growled Wanibuchi.

"Back off," snapped Moka, "You shouldn't go around hitting girls."

"Especially not where I can see you," I said, cracking my knuckles as I walked up behind the two girls.

The three morons took one look at me and ran for the hills, much to the amusement of the students that had been watching the little standoff. Moka let out a sigh of relief as they left, before turning to Yukari.

"Are you OK?" she asked.

Yukari nodded, gazing up at Moka in awe.

"This probably isn't the best place for thanks," I said, indicating to the crowd of nosy parkers and perverts who were staring at us, "Lets go somewhere else.

"Good idea," said Tsukune, glaring at a few students who were ogling Moka.

Yukari and Kurumu agreed and we headed off to the canteen and grabbed a table.

"Guys, this is Yukari Sendo," I said before she could speak up, "Shes in my class."

"Nice to meet you Yukari," said Moka with a smile, "I think I've heard of you. Your in our year, but are four years younger, right?"

Yukari nodded.

"So did you skip a few grades or something?" asked Tsukune.

"Well that certainly explains a lot," muttered Kurumu.

I elbowed her gently in the side.

"Play nice," I whispered.

Fortunately no one noticed the little exchange being more interested in getting to know Yukari.

"You must be really smart," said Moka with a smile, "And your outfit is really cute!"

"A-ah, I appreciate the thought, but I'm not really that impressive compared to you," said Yukari as she blushed, "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen Moka!"

I winced as Kurumus grip tightened on my arm at that.

"And your kind hearted and smart and cool...You see...I-I LOVE YOU MOKA!"

The little Witch leaped across the table and tackled the surprised Vampire as I breathed a sigh of relief. A Succubus I could deal with, but I didn't really want to think about having a prepubescent Witch trying to get into my pants as well. Tsukune looked like he had just been slapped with a fresh kipper as he slowly turned to look at his crush, only to nearly pass out from bloodloss at the sight of Yukari groping Moka with her head buried between her breasts.

"Every time I pass you in the halls I grow more and more in love with you!" squealed Yukari, "And since you saved me from those jerks I've decided you're the one!"

I decided not to point out that I'd helped out too for risk of having her turn her attention to me as well. Kurumu looked like she had no idea what in the world was going on.

"Am I seeing this right?" whispered the Succubus, "Is Moka really getting groped by the brat?"

"I believe thats exactly whats happening."

"Good, I thought I was going crazy."

"W-what, what do you mean the one?" asked a blushing Moka.

"Well dur!" squealed Yukari, "I want you to be my girlfriend!"

"W-WHATTTT?" yelled Tsukune through his nosebleed, while Moka looked utterly shocked behind her blush and Kurumu cracked up.

"E-er, well, I can be a girl and a friend," stuttered Moka.

"YIPEEE!" yelled Yukari, before rubbing her head into Mokas chest, "I'm so excited about this!"

I reached over and slapped Tsukune over the head as he tried desperately to stem the flow of blood from his nose.

"Down boy," I said, "Yukari is underaged."

"M-MARK!" spluttered Tsukune, spinning to glare at me, "D-don't say stuff like that!"

I just grinned.

"D-don't you two have anything to say about this?" he demanded.

"Why? Its their choice what they get up to," I said, "By the way, they left."

Tsukune blinked and looked around, just as the two girls left with Yukari still hanging onto Mokas chest.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Tsukune sprinted after them, leaving Kurumu and I alone at the table.

"Hmmm, alone at last," purred the Succubus, looking up at me with hooded eyes as she tightened her grip on my arm.

I suddenly wished that I had gone with Tsukune.

"Kurumu, we're in the middle of the canteen," I said, looking away from the Succubus to hide my blush.

"Good point," said Kurumu as she dragged me to my feet, "Maybe we should go somewhere else. Find an empty classroom maybe?"

I gulped as I felt a chill go down my spine that had absolutely nothing to do with Kurumu coming onto me. I looked around and saw a pair of dark blue eyes glaring at us from the other side of a window.

" _Great, looks like I have a stalker,"_ I thought.

"M-maybe we should go make sure Tsukune and Moka are alright," I said, "I mean, trouble seems to follow him around…"

As if to prove my point, the Human came pelting around the corner being chased by a horde of animated brooms, buckets and mops. I let out a sigh and grabbed Tsukune's collar as he passed and creating a wall of wind that the cleaning supplies smashed into and lost the magic animating them.

"Come on idiot, lets get you patched up," I said, hauling Tsukune to his feet and heading in the direction of the infirmary with a pouting Kurumu following us.

"Stupid Witch, cutting into my Mark time with her magic," she muttered, making me roll my eyes in exasperation.

"Man she really did a number on you," I said as I helped patch Tsukune up.

"Whats with her?" grumbled the Human, wincing as Kurumu cleaned a cut on his cheek, "She won't even let me near Moka. You said she was in your class Mark?"

"Yep, she's pretty smart, but also childish and more than a little bratty," I said, "It doesn't help that she's a Witch, which aren't exactly the most popular Monsters around, being boundary beings and all."

"Boundary beings?"

"Witches are considered to exist on the edge of both Monster and Human society," I explained, "As such, they are outsiders on both sides, leading to hate and fear from Humans and disdain from Monsters. Its a load of complete bullshit of course but thats what people think. However, more than her being a Witch, the reason no one can stand her is because she rubs her intellect in other peoples faces and plays pranks on anyone who badmouths her."

As if to prove my point, Tsukunes hand suddenly came up and socked him across the jaw.

"Kinda like that," I deadpanned as I grabbed him and dragged his arms behind his back before he could smack himself again or start groping Kurumu.

Just then the door opened to emit Moka.

"Oh man, I didn't think I was ever going to lose her," groaned Moka before she took in the sight of me holding Tsukune as he tried to punch himself, "Whats going on in here?"

"Yukari with a voodoo doll," I said, pointing at the window.

Unfortunately, Yukari apparently took that as an opportunity to have Tsukune lurch forwards and out of my grip, toppling to the floor in front of Kurumu. I have no idea how she actually managed it, but Yukari somehow managed to have Tsukune grab Kurumus panties and drag them down. I ignored the resulting scream and spray of blood in favour of opening the window and grabbing Yukari by the collar of her cloak before she could leg it.

"Busted young lady," I said, snatching the Voodoo doll and shredding it.

"I can't take this anymore, you guys need to do something!" said Tsukune, doing his best to plug his streaming nose and nursing a red handprint, courtesy of a blushing Kurumu who was clinging very tightly to my back.

"I agree," said Kurumu, "I don't want to think about what she could have made Tsukune do to me…"

She mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'why couldn't it have been Mark' under her breath.

"Come on guys, shes just a little kid," said Moka.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean she should get away with whatever she does," I said, "My brothers only a couple of years older than her and if he'd done half of the things she has, Mom and Dad would have flipped."

"I-I guess, but…" said Moka.

"Yukari look, you keep this crap up then no ones going to like you, Ok?" asked Tsukune.

"Well that was a stupid thing to say," I muttered.

Unfortunately Tsukune didn't hear me.

"If you keep this up then you're going to end up alone with no friends."

"Who cares, I don't need friends, I'm a Genius," said Yukari dismissively, "And if people aren't at my level then why should I be put up with them? Plus...Whats the big deal? I've been alone from the very beginning."

"Huh?"

I took a neat step back as Yukari waved her wand and summoned a stack of washtubs above Tsukune and I's heads.

"Well, looks like I'm learning," I said as Tsukune was knocked flat by the tubs and Yukari ran from the room giggling.

"Hey, get back here!" shouted Tsukune.

"Calm down Tsukune!" shouted Moka, catching the Humans arm before he could go after the Witch, "You can't go around yelling at little kids like that."

"Moka, she needs to learn that she can't get away with this stuff," I said, "I get where shes coming from and it can't be easy being a little kid surrounded by teenagers, but that doesn't give her an excuse to act out like that. Skipping that many years was probably an extremely bad idea because she hasn't had chance to mature and its up to us, her seniors, to help her and that does occasionally mean scolding her."

"But…"

"Marks right, your way to lenient with her," said Tsukune.

"But think about how she must be feeling…" said Moka, looking down sadly.

"If thats what you think, how do you think I feel?" snapped Tsukune, "I'm the one getting pummeled to death!"

"Don't you get it? Look Tsukune, you of all people get what its like to be different. I know you do."

"In that case, try and make friends with her," I said, "Look, I'm not saying that we can't be her friends, in fact I'd kinda like to be her friend considering how fun she can be to be around, but that doesn't mean we let her get away with murder."

I paused.

"Actually, that might be a bad example considering some of the shit that happens around here."

"You don't get it," snapped Moka, "I won't abandon her!"

The Vampire ran from the room.

"Moka, wait!" called Tsukune, but Moka had already gone.

"She did say that she didn't mind being alone," said Kurumu, "That sounds just like a Witch."

"Yeah, but whos fault is that?" I asked, "I mean sure, Humans did some horrible things to Witches in the past, but Monsters aren't really any better. You'd think with how things are changing in the Human World, people would be more accepting."

"What do you mean Mark?" asked Kurumu, "Surely you can't like Humans?"

I smirked.

"Sure, most of my friends are Human. In fact, I actually thought I was a Human before I entered the School since my parents neglected to tell me I was...whatever I am."

"Really?" asked Kurumu, looking startled, "Is that why you can't fly very well?"

"Yup, exactly. I plan to give my parents an earful for that when they get the phone set up in the Campus Store, but thats besides the point. Humans aren't the monsters everyone in school seems to think they are. Oh I'm not saying that everyone in the Human world is worth getting to know because I know some real assholes, but most people aren't really all that different from Monsters."

Kurumu looked at me in surprise.

"You honestly think that don't you?" she muttered.

"I do and I think I have a bit more experience with Humans than most people here," I said with a grin, "I hope I can show you what I mean someday."

Kurumu looked thoughtful.

"Maybe you can," she said eventually.

"Great!"

I smiled and gave her a hug, which she promptly returned and pressed her breasts to my chest as she did.

"Right now though we should probably go after Moka and Tsukune," I said, opening the window, "Come on, lets go help our friends."

Kurumu smiled and nodded, taking my hand as our wings opened.

* * *

With a birds eye view, it didn't take long for us to locate the others, especially since I knew their general location, and we arrived at the clearing just in time to see the Lizardmen move to attack our friends. Being far faster than me in the air, Kurumu swooped in and grabbed Tsukune and Yukari, getting them out of harms way as I summoned up a gust of wind to blast the Lizardmen away.

"Are you guys OK?" I asked as I touched down next to my friends and folded my wings.

"Yeah, thanks for the help," said Tsukune.

"No problem," said Kurumu with a wink.

"Oh give me a break, more dogooders?" growled the Lizard leader.

"This is getting annoying," said another.

"Whats say we round them up and eat every last one of them?" asked the third.

"You want some bring it on," said Tsukune, planting himself between the Lizards and Yukari.

"Tsukune…" whispered Yukari.

"Let me get in on this too," I said with a smirk as I cracked my knuckles and shifted my hands to talons.

Just then, Tsukune staggered, the gashes in his back getting the better of him. Moka quickly moved to catch the Human, only for his hand to catch her Rosary and break it off its chain.

"Time to eat!" snarled one of the Lizardmen, oblivious to its upcoming beatdown.

I quickly grabbed Tsukune as Moka started to glow, forcing everyone to shield their eyes from the brilliant light.

"Get back you filthy trash," snarled Inner Moka as her transformation finished.

"Look, her hair!" exclaimed one of the Lizards.

"Don't you know that getting your hair dyed is against school rules?" roared the leader as he charged Moka.

"Really, thats what he picked up on?" I muttered.

"Her skirts way to short too, thats a clear violation!" roared another Lizard, joining his leader in their charge towards their doom.

I just facepalmed. Moka charged the Lizards, easily taking down the two minions, much to the leaders dismay.

"You weaklings aren't worth my time," said Moka, appearing behind the leader, "The only way you have any power is by ganging up on the weak."

The Lizardman spun away from Moka, glaring at the Vampire.

"Having that much strength is against our…!"

He was cut off as I decided to cut this short and stomped on his tail, before punting him towards Moka, who kicked him in the teeth.

"Know your place!" she snapped as he went flying across the lake.

"That was amazing, I guess we can always count on Moka," said Tsukune.

"Oi, what am I, chopped liver?" I grumbled, "I was the one who beat Kurumu, remember?"

The Succubus winced at the reminder and rubbed her wings. I shot her an apologetic look, but she just smiled at me.

"Don't worry Mark, I don't hold that against you," she said.

"But why?" asked Yukari, "I don't get it, I was bad and I did mean things to everybody. Why did you come and save me?"

"Weren't you listening?" asked Tsukune, "We came to help because we all want to be their for you no matter what."

"Besides, the whole point of childhood is to make mistakes and learn from them," I said, "You can't do that if an idiot eats you. Besides, what I said on the first day of school still applies."

Yukari's eyes widened, before she looked down in shame. I smiled and gently rubbed her head.

"We're all for you kiddo. Besides, I've always wanted a little sister."

Yukari sniffed as she teared up, before she burst into tears.

* * *

A few days later, I was helping Moka and Kurumu carry some stuff back to their classroom while discussing our resident Witch.

"Did she really apologize to everyone?" asked Kurumu.

"That she did," I said, "And everyone's feeling really guilty over all they said. We got a new Class President as well since the other one got sacked for trying to eat another student on campus. The new ones a Cockatrice named Beth."

"How do you know what she is?" asked Moka, "I thought it was against the rules to tell people what you are?"

"Yeah, but on the first day she petrified an idiot who decided it would be a good idea to flip her skirt up," I said, "That was before we knew that particular rule and the moron is still a statue."

Just then we reached the girls classroom and opened the door, only to see Tsukune being hugged by Yukari.

"Oh Tsukune, I love you so much!" exclaimed said Witch, making my companions drop their burdens in shock.

"Y-yukari, whats up?" stuttered Moka.

"Oh hey guys," said Yukari with a grin, "Our classrooms are next door to each other, I should come over and play some time!"

"P-play?" asked Moka, not looking to sure about that.

I don't blame her either considering the emphasis Yukari put on the word. Well, that and I knew what she was going to say.

"Yeah, it'll be fun Moka!" squealed Yukari, "Cus I've already fallen for you Moka and now I've fallen madly in love with Tsukune as well!"

Kurumu snorted as she tried to smother her laughter at the look on our friends faces, not that I wasn't much better. This scene had always made me laugh in the past, but it was even funnier in person.

"When Tsukune pushed me down that time, I felt like I wasn't a kid anymore," continued Yukari, "What I mean is that I want him to push me down over and over again!"

She rubbed her face into Tsukunes chest, making him blush and look extremely uncomfortable.

"What on earth has she been reading to get all this?" I snorted.

"I-I don't think thats a good idea," stuttered Tsukune.

"Why not, she clearly wants it," said Kurumu through her giggles.

"Not helping Kurumu!" snapped Tsukune as he tried to get Yukari to let him go without much luck.

"N-no, Tsukune is mine!" shouted Moka as she took a flying leap at the Human and sank her fangs into his neck.

 **And thats the end of that! I hope you liked this chapter, it was a lot of fun to write!**

 **Since a lot of people seem to like the idea, I will confirm with no confusion that my planned pairings for this story are Tsukune/Moka and Mark/Kurumu/Mizore, plus one more that won't be coming in until I get to Season 2 since I'm mostly basing this on the Anime, at least for now.**

 **Bitesized Monster Dictionary**

Cockatrice: A creature originating in Europe, this creature is supposedly born from a Cocks egg incubated by a toad and is a relative of the Basilisk. It resembles a dragon, with the head of a rooster, the tail of a snake and a pair of wings. It's feathers can be fired and will turn people to stone on contact.

 **Thats done, mostly because this story felt a bit naked without BMD entries. Until next time, please leave me a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

A Nerd at Youki

When my parents told me I was switching schools, the very last thing I was expecting was to end up at Youkei. Well, other than the sudden transformation into a fricking Dragon! Man, this is going to be a long year.

 **And we're back. Before we begin, I received a review accusing me of deleting constructive criticisms, but the only reviews I have deleted were either repeat reviews that came as a result of someone not quite knowing how the guest review system works and people telling me my work was shit because the main character isnt Tsukune and is apparently Gary Stu. Um, Moka anyone? Anyway, I don't delete critiquing reviews, so long as they are actually critiquing my work and not just insulting me, which gets us nowhere. Long AN this time, but it had to be said. Time to dive straight in, enjoy!**

Chapter 5

A few days after Tsukune gained his smallest fangirl, I headed up to the roof to meet up with my friends where I found Moka and Tsukune once again staring into each others eyes and giving off sparkles.

"Yo, hows it hanging?" I called as I approached, causing them to jump apart.

"We're good," said Tsukune, "Hows Yukari doing?"

"Shes fine, just helping out in the classroom," I said, "Shes been trying to make up for all her antics since the start of the year. By the way, wheres Kurumu? I would have thought she'd have tackled me before now?"

"YAHOO-HOO!"

Speak of the devil and she shall appear as the Succubus suddenly came vaulting over the railing around the roof and tackled me.

"Have you been missing me lover boy?" she asked as she rubbed her cheek against mine, heedless of my atomic blush.

As much as I hated to admit it, I kinda had. Kurumu was almost impossible to dislike, so long as she wasn't trying to hypnotise you and turn you into a drooling slave, and I had got used to having her around. Plus, having a gorgeous girl gunning for you did wonders for ones confidence, curse my teenaged hormones!

"By the way Moka, you should probably cut back on Tsukunes blood," said the Succubus as she loosened her grip on me, although she refused to let go completely, "He seemed kinda out of it in class."

"But I didn't take that much," mumbled Moka, looking as innocent as could possibly be.

"Oh I don't mind," said Tsukune, "Mokas a Vampire and needs blood and I don't mind providing."

"Tsukune, you look more than a little anemic," I said, "If you're not careful, you could end up in hospital."

Moka shot Tsukune a worried look as the boy sighed.

"I guess your right," he said, "But I…"

"Try taking a bit less and then having a sugary drink," I suggested, "It'll help keep your blood sugar up."

"Good idea Mark," said Tsukune, just as the bell rang to indicate the start of the next class.

* * *

Later, I was heading out with the classroom bin to the incinerator when I suddenly became aware of a an odd scent on the wind. It smelt kind of like formaldehyde mixed with the cheap shampoo they sold at the campus store, an odd combination of smells to say the least. I stopped and looked in the direction of the scent, only to catch sight of a head of red hair vanishing behind a bush. Curious, I set the bin on the floor and stuck my head over the bush to see who was spying on me and badly at that. I was surprised to see that it was Deshiko.

"Hello?" I said, making her jump with a shriek, "Are you spying on me?"

Surprisingly, the PSC member blushed and started spluttering. This...was extremely unexpected.

"A-ah, n-no, I-I was just...looking for clues!" stuttered the Jiang Shi, "Y-yes, thats right, looking for clues for...a case! A top secret case! I p-probubly ought to get going. See ya!"

She took off fast enough to leave a dust trail and me staring after her in confusion.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?"

"Man is this guy an idiot?" squeaked a familiar little bat as it flew past.

"Stupid bat, where the hell has it even been?" I grumbled as I grabbed the bin and continued on my way.

* * *

My mood didn't really improve when I reached the incinerator and found Tsukune on the receiving end of a rather pathetic beating from the three pervs who stalked the girls. I scowled and summoned up a gust of wind that blasted the three idiots into the stack of binbags that was piled against the side of the incinerator waiting to be burnt.

"Are you OK Tsukune?" I asked as I stopped next to my friend.

"Yeah, I'm not hurt," said the Human.

"Hey, your that guy Kurumus always hanging off!" shouted the fat blob that was Kurumus stalker, "How dare you hang around my love! A low level…!"

He immediately shut up as I leveled a death glare at the three morons.

"You know, I really don't like people who pick on my friends," I growled as the wind began to pick up around me, "Try to hurt my friends again and I will end you, got it?"

The morons nodded so quickly I thought their heads were going to come off.

"Good, now get lost!"

I summoned a miniature tornado that sucked the Fan Club Coalition up and tossed them over the school.

"We'll get you for this Readddddd!" yelled the three pervs as they vanished with a twinkle.

"Whats going on out here?" asked Yukari as she, Moka and Kurumu came running up and spotted the bruised form of Tsukune where he was slumped on the ground.

"Just taking out the trash," I said, "Bunch of idiots decided it was a good idea to pick on Tsukune, so I blew them away."

"Oh no, is he alright?" asked Moka as she ran over to check on the downed Human.

"I'm fine Moka, Mark arrived before they could do much."

"Thats a relief," said the Vampire.

"Thanks for looking out for my Tsukune Onee-sama!" said Yukari, smiling up at me before running over to check on her 'love'.

After the malarky with the Lizardmen, Yukari had taken my statement about wanting a sister literally and started calling me such. It was a little odd, but at least she wasn't trying to get into my pants.

"Not a problem," I said with a grin.

"Aww, my hero," said Kurumu as she grabbed my arm, "Always working to protect the weak."

"Only if their my friends," I said.

"Still a hero in my book," said the Succubus, resting her head on my shoulder.

* * *

A little later, Tsukune and I were in his room as I helped patch him up from the beating he had received before I had arrived.

"Hey Mark, do you think I should do?" asked Tsukune suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well, I'm a Human, a weakling and a waist of space," said the Human, flopping down on his back and staring up at the light, "I couldnt even defend myself from those three idiots. Is it really in everyone's best interest to stay when my I can't defend myself? I mean,if you and the girls have to protect me, it could put you all in danger."

"Tsukune, sit up," I said.

Tsukune did as he was told, right before I landed a hard chop to his head, which sent him straght back to the floor.

"You stupid idiot," I said, ignoring the glare the Human was giving me, "You really think leaving would fix anything? Sure you'd no longer be in danger of getting eaten, but how do you think Moka and Yukari would feel? Then I'd have to be the one to eat you because you made my friends cry."

"But I'm weak," said Tsukune.

"True, but thats not a crime. Theres nothing wrong with leaning on others for support Tsukune, and if you can't help us with physical strength, find something that you can do. Despite what you seem to think, you are an incredible person. Any normal Human would have ran for the hills as soon as they found out that Youkei was a School for Monsters. But you didn't You stuck around and put your life in danger, all for a girl. Not only that, but you willingly placed yourself in harms way to save both Moka and Yukari and probubly would have done the same for Kurumu if it came to it."

Tsukune looked shocked at my little speech, before he looked down, clearly deep in thought.

"Think about what I said," I said, getting to my feet, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night," mumbled Tsukune as I headed back to my own room.

* * *

A couple of days later, we had all gathered in the canteen for lunch when Kurumu suddenly spoke up.

"Hey, have you guys noticed those guys from the other day hanging around a lot?" asked the Succubus.

Yukari looked thoughtful, before her eyes lit up.

"Actually, I have," she said, before shuddering slightly, "That guy is really creepy. I swear he keeps taking photos of me."

"No kidding, I've seen that fat guy hanging around me a lot too," said Kurumu, also shivering and inching a little closer to me, "Getting started it is way worse. At least with photos they aren't hanging around the bathrooms when I'm using them."

"Y-yeah, I guess," said Moka, looking uncomfortable.

"Thing is, we can kick their ass if they try anything and Mark is more than capable of taking care of himself," said Kurumu, "But since two of them seem to be after Yukari and Moka, I'm a bit worried about Tsukune."

"Don't worry about it," I said, trying to ignore the feeling of a pair of eyes locked on me from the other side of the window, "We spend most of our time hanging out and I'm only down the hall from his room so if they try anything in the Dorms I can blow them away again."

Kurumu glanced at me and caught the look on my face.

"Whats up Mark?" she asked.

"Lets just say that you girls aren't the only ones with stalkers," I grumbled.

Between Deshiko's, rather unprofessional, stalking and the few glimpses of blue eyes, purple hair and striped stockings I'd seen, I had two girls following me. Problem is, I have no idea what Deshiko's angle was in all this since I hadn't really had anything to do with her since we met that one time while I was practicing and I'm pretty sure I haven't done anything to attract the ire of the PSC. Yet.

Kurumu's smile became fixed.

"Is that so?" she asked lightly, latching onto my arm possessively.

I sighed and shifted uncomfortably at the huge amount of KI being leveled at the Succubus from two different directions. Thats...not good.

"Anyway, if those idiots do go after Tsukune again we can kick their asses and get them to leave us alone," said Kurumu, apparently unaware of the people attempting to kill her with their glares, "It'll be like killing two turds with one bone!"

"I think you meant two birds with one stone," muttered Yukari.

"Thanks guys, but I'll be fine," said Tsukune.

"No you won't, if they attack you you'll get the crap kicked out of you again!" protested Yukari.

"Yukaris right, your just not strong enough," said Moka, "Because your a…"

I quickly cut across her.

"Look Tsukune, its not that we think your weak or can't look after yourself, but your our friend and we don't let friends fight on their own. Right guys?"

"Yeah," said everyone with big smiles.

"Thanks guys," muttered Tsukune, "I gotta go."

He stood with his tray and left with Moka following after him.

"Wait up Tsukune!"

"Whats up with him?" asked Kurumu.

"Male ego," I said, "He doesn't really like the fact that he needs girls to save his ass when he gets into trouble."

"Well thats stupid," said Yukari.

"Yes, but men are stupid," I said, "Look, Tsukune really cares about Moka and you too Yukari, but he feels like he should be the one protecting you, not the other way around."

"But he already did protect me," said Yukari.

"Look, I know you and Moka want to look out for Tsukune, but I'd suggest leaving it to me if you can. It's less damaging to the Ego to be saved by another bloke."

"Wow, I had no idea you were so wise Mark," said Kurumu, "Hmm, strong, wise and smart, the perfect package deal…"

"Yes, but I'm also lazy and most of my speeches come from pop culture," I said.

"No ones perfect," said Kurumu, "But your perfect for me!"

She tackled me off the bench in a tight hug that resulted in my head ending up between her breasts.

"Oh brother," muttered Yukari, shaking her head with a sigh at the Succubus' antics.

* * *

Later, I was sat up at my desk working on a fic when the window suddenly slammed open, making me jump and topple back off my chair.

"What the fuck Kurumu?" I gasped as the Succubus climbed into my room, "You scared the hell out of me!"

"We don't have time for that," said the Succubus, looking worried, "Yukari just saw Tsukune heading out of school with a bag! He's planning to leave!"

"Ah, Kurumu," I started, intending to correct her.

Before I could though, the Succubus grabbed my with her tail and dragged me out the window, forcing me to open my wings to prevent us from crashing.

"Alright, I'm coming!" I gasped as she picked up Moka and Yukari from the roof, "But you girls should know that…"

"We have to hurry!" yelled Moka, cutting me off again, "We have to stop him!"

"Fine, lets go," I muttered, "Hey Kurumu, drop Yukari down here!"

I flew underneath the Succubus and caught Yukari as she jumped, lightening Kurumus load and allowing us to make faster time. As such, it didn't take long to reach the Bus Stop where Tsukune was being attacked by the Fan Club Coalition, who were in their Monster Forms and beating the crap out of Tsukune.

"Take your hands...I mean neck off him!" shouted Moka as we approached.

"A-ah, its them!" shouted the three idiots.

"Twister!" I shouted, summoning a swirling wind that blew them off Tsukune as Yukari conjured a squishy chair to catch Tsukune.

"Tsukune, are you OK?" asked Moka, running to the battered Humans side.

"See, I needed saving again," muttered Tsukune.

I winced as Moka slapped Tsukune across the cheek.

"Moron, don't you get it?" snapped the Vampire, "We're all friends! We're supposed to help each other, thats what friends do!"

"Shes right," I said as I touched down and set Yukari on the ground.

"Yeah but, why am I the one always getting saved?" muttered Tsukune.

"Thats not true!" said Yukari, "You saved me with your kind words!"

"And you saved my neck from detention by letting me copy your homework," I said, "Besides, what does it matter? You can always make up for it later."

"Marks right, don't get yourself down," said Kurumu.

"Guys…" murmured Tsukune, gazing around at us all, "Thanks…"

"Right, enough mushy crap, we got a bunch of idiots to beat," I said, "Now, since they've been stalking you girls, do you want to take them?"

"Yeah, sounds good," said Kurumu, extending her talons.

"Lets go!" chirped Yukari, raising her wand.

"O-OK," said Moka, looking a bit nervous.

"Don't worry, I'm here if you need help," I said with a grin, activating my transformation as far as I could, which was basically scales, my wings and talons.

Unfortunately, as ridiculous as the three monsters looked, they still managed to somehow drive the girls back, likely due to how disgusting they were. Seriously, I have no idea what that umbrella dude was spraying everywhere and, frankly, I don't want to.

"Thats not good," muttered Tsukune as I used my wind barrier to keep the gunk well away from us, "I gotta end this now!"

He ran forwards before I could stop him.

"Hey, you three!"

The idiots turned from where they were looming over the girls.

"You call yourselves a fanclub, but all you really are are a bunch of creepy stalkers! You're pathetic!"

Apparently that was more effective against them than it really should have been because they froze in place.

"Wait, you're calling us pathetic?" growled the umbrella man.

"And not just that, but also disgusting, no good, perverted, Monster trash too?!" continued the blob.

"I didn't say those last one," muttered Tsukune as I facepalmed at their idiocy.

"You think that though, don't you?" growled the neck thing, "Well, you won't have to think it for much longer because we're going to DESTROY YOU!"

The three morons charged.

"Now its time for the Fan Club Coalition…" said the Umbrella.

"...Super Secret…" continued the Blob.

"Amalgam attack!" finished the neck thing.

I sighed and stepped forwards as the three Monsters started their transformation.

"Step back Tsukune, I'll deal with them," I said.

"Um, OK," said Tsukune, taking a step back as the three idiots new form was revealed.

It looked like a massive blob with an umbrella on its hunched back, a single eye and a mouth in its chest.

" **You think you can beat us in this form?"** demanded the Chimera thing, **"Yeah right, you're dead Tiny!"**

I folded my wings, using them as a shield to block the fist with a loud clang that reverberated around the area and stopped their attack dead.

"You three are annoying," I said as if I wasn't about to kick their asses, "You attacked my friend, stalked my other friends and now you dare to stand before me!"

I wasn't entirely sure where that last part or the intense, fiery anger that was burning in my chest at the sight of these three. How dare they raise their hands against my Weyr and Mate! They were less than prey, completely worthless to all! They weren't even worthy to have their bones grace the entrance to my Cave!

I blinked at the thoughts. OK, now that was really weird, but now was really not the time to be thinking about it. The Amalgamated Monster took another swing at me, but I was much to fast for the sluggish being, darting under its guard to land a wind enhanced punch to the face which blasted it into the air.

"Now to finish the job," I growled as I inhaled deeply.

I absently noted a slight tingling in my forehead as the air around me rushed into my lungs, far more than they should have been able to hold, before I released it with a roar, creating a massive tornado that blasted the idiots way up into the air and out of sight with a slight twinkle. My roar tapered off and I bent over to catch my breath.

"Are you OK Mark?" asked Kurumu, resting a concerned hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, just a bit out of breath," I said, looking up at her with a grin.

To my surprise, the Succubus let out a startled gasp and took a step back.

"Whats up?"

"A-ah, Mark, you have Horns," she said.

I blinked and raised my hand to my head. Sure enough, I could feel a pair of sharp horns emerging from my scalp exactly where I had felt the tingle when I used my breath attack.

"Huh, thats interesting," I muttered.

"Tsukune, you can't leave!" shouted Moka, drawing our attention back to the others.

"Mokas right, please don't leave!" yelled Yukari.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Tsukune, looking between the two girls in confusion, "I'm not leaving."

"That was what I was trying to tell you girls earlier," I said, cutting in, "You know, when you kept interrupting me?"

The girls all looked sheepish, before Moka spoke up again.

"So then, whats in the bag?"

"Letters to home," said the Humans, "I was going to ask the Bus Driver to deliver them."

"And thats why you should listen when people try to tell you something," I said, "But some good came of this. We dealt with the Girls stalkers and I found out something else about myself I didn't know before."

"Those horns look good on you, Onii-sama," said Yukari.

"Yukaris right, they make you look even cooler than normal," purred Kurumu, wrapping her arms around my arm.

I blushed brightly as the bus came rolling up. Tsukune handed the Driver a stack of letters, who slipped them into his glove compartment with a promise to deliver them.

* * *

The next day in Homeroom, Miss Ririko announced that the shop now had a working payphone that could connect us to the Human world, something I had been looking forwards to for a while. While I could have sent letters like Tsukune, nothing quite beat a phone for yelling at someone and I had quite the rant lined up for my folks when I got the chance. However, that was for later as classes for the day began.

 **And thats a good place to end it. I hope you liked this chapter because writing it was a lot of fun! I'm still not entirely sure how Deshiko snuck her way into this story, but after reading her Wiki entry I can't help but feel a little sorry for her and I'm a sucker for a cute girl with a sob story.**

 **Speaking of Deshiko, the reason she smells of formaldehyde is because shes basically a Zombie.**

 **In this world, a Weyr is the collective noun for a group of Dragons. I think it came from the Dragonriders of Pern sirese, but since I got it by typing 'Collective noun for Dragons' into Google and picking one I liked, I'm not 100% sure.**

 **Apparently Mark can use Sky Dragons Roar...who knew…**

 **Anyway, thats me done for now, so please leave me a review, preferably not one that insults me, K?**


	6. Chapter 6

A Nerd at Youki

When my parents told me I was switching schools, the very last thing I was expecting was to end up at Youkei. Well, other than the sudden transformation into a fricking Dragon! Man, this is going to be a long year.

 **And we are back. This chapter starts in the third person perspective, but we'll get back to Marks perspective quickly. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

The time is 6:00, the place, a nice house in the small town of Matlock, Derbyshire, Great Britain where the phone had just started ringing. A middle aged woman with shoulder length hair answered it.

"Hello?"

"MOTHER, I'VE GOT A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!"

Mrs Read pulled the phone away from her ear as Marks voice echoed from the other end. She waited as her son on the other end kept ranting so as to avoid having her eardrums blown out. Mark had always had an impressive set of lungs and his Transformation didn't help. After nearly five minutes of ranting, Mark started to wind down.

"Are you done?" asked Mrs Read.

"For now," growled Mark, "But I will probably shout at you and Dad again when we meet in person."

"Fair enough."

"Now could you please explain what I am, how its possible and why you didn't tell me?" wined Mark, "Oh, and while you're at it, explain how I'm attending a school thats in a book I have on my bookshelf!"

"Come on Mark, I don't think I need to tell you you're a Dragon," said Mrs Read, "Your smart enough to figure that out for yourself. As for how, well, thats because you take after your Dad."

"So Dads a Dragon to," muttered Mark, "Thats...oddly believable...somehow."

"As for why we didn't tell you, well, lets just say that having two Dragons living in the same area is a recipe for trouble, even if those two Dragons are family. As a result, its standard practice to tell the younger Dragon what they are when they leave home or start showing signs of the Change for the first time."

"And you didn't tell me...why?" asked Mark.

"You locked yourself in your room."

"Ah, right, good point…Guess I don't have anyone to blame but myself there...What about Lucas, is he a Dragon to?"

"No, he takes after me," said Mrs Read.

"What are you then, a Yuki-Onna?" asked Mark, the sarcasm his father and brother were known for clear in his tone.

There was a moments silence.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

"And why is that so hard to believe?"

"Whenever it snows you refuse to go out."

"I refuse to drive," corrected Mrs Read, "Just because I'm a Snow Woman does not mean that I can drive in the ice."

The sound of palm meeting face came down the phone.

"So what you're telling me is that Luc is an Abominable Snowman?"

"Exactly."

"You know what, I don't care anymore. I think I'll save my shouting for when I next see you guys."

A voice came from the other end of the line.

"My friends just arrived. Gotta go, love you Mum!"

"Love you too Mark, have fun and be safe."

The call ended and Mrs Read placed the phone back on the hook, before heading upstairs to wake up her other son. She opened the door to his bedroom, only to find the entire room coated in a layer off ice.

"Well, this will be a fun conversation," she muttered.

* * *

Back to Mark

I sighed as I stared out the window of the classroom, deep in thought about what Mum had told me. It actually made a lot of sense when I thought about it. The Draconic instincts I found myself with were rather hard to ignore and I didn't really want to think about what would happen if I did meet another Dragon considering how territorial Dragons could be in stories and I did kinda lock myself in my room after Mum told me about changing schools, so that one was on me.

"Alright Class, listen up!" said Miss Ririko, "As a part of learning to fit in with Humans, you lot are all required to join a Club in order to learn more about Human culture. In order to perfect your Human disguise, you need to have a firm grasp of Humans themselves. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am," said the class.

The Halls outside where absolutely rammed with students going from stall to stall, so much so that it was nearly impossible to actually find anyone. Still, I knew that my friends would eventually find their way to the Swim Club, so I made my way to that stall, doing my best to ignore the strong smell of fish that surrounded it as the Mermaids. As expected, I found Tsukune and Moka stood nearby, Moka looking annoyed and Tsukune off in a fantasy.

"Bad idea Tsukune," I said, snapping the Human out of his dream.

"What?" he asked, looking confused.

"Joining the Swim Club to see Moka in a swimsuit."

I ignored the blush from both and jabbered protests from Tsukune.

"See, Vampires are weak to water, its basically their Kryptonite. Even getting splashed can seriously hurt them."

Tsukune gasped and looked at Moka, who looked uncomfortable.

"Is that true?" he asked.

"Y-yeah," mumbled the Vampire, "B-but…"

"Right, lets go find something else," said Tsukune.

"Good idea, I hate swimming anyway," I grumbled.

"Aww, so I got my swimming costume out for nothing?"

I turned to Kurumus voice and was utterly unsurprised to see that she was wearing her yellow bikini. Not that I was going to complain about the view though.

"Sorry Kurumu, but I really don't like swimming," I said, "But I certainly don't mind the view. You look great."

Kurumu blushed slightly, before smiling at me.

"So if we're not joining the Swimming Club, which one are we joining?" asked Tsukune.

"I don't know, how about the Newspaper Club?" I suggested, jerking a thumb at the poster on the wall behind me, "That should be safe enough and no homicidal Mermaids out to kill us."

"Homicidal Mermaids?" asked Tsukune.

"Well what else would run a swim club in a school for Monsters?" I asked, "And I assume that their homicidal based on the fact that everyone around here seems to be."

"Good point, maybe the Newspaper club is the best option," said Tsukune, "What do you think Moka?"

"Sounds good to me," said the Vampire.

"Kurumu?"

The Succubus nodded.

"Sure, sounds like a lot of fun."

"Hey, don't forget about me!"

We turned to see Yukari running towards us.

"I want to join the Club too!"

"YAY, thats five new members!" squealed Miss Nekonome as she appeared out of nowhere.

"M-miss Nekonome?" spluttered Tsukune as the catgirl did a victory dance with her tail out and waving, "W-what are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm the Faculty Adviser for the Newspaper Club," she explained, "I was a bit worried because we were running low on members this year. But now you lot are joining, I can stop worrying!"

She sobered slightly.

"Unfortunately, due to our lack of members, we haven't got a room or anything to meet today, so we won't be able to have our first meeting until tomorrow."

"Right, lets go take a look around some more," I said, "We might have a Club now, but there's plenty going on and it could be fun."

The others nodded and we headed back into the throng.

* * *

As I expected, there was plenty going on for us to see, although one downside of it was that the perverts in school (read, most of the boys) wouldn't stop hitting on the girls. Eventually, we reached one of the courtyards in the school where a large crowd of students were gathered.

"Whats going on?" asked Tsukune as we approached.

He was answered a moment later by the sound of wood on flesh and a squeal of pain. That didn't sound good. I immediately started pushing my way through the crowd with my friends following. I broke out into the courtyard and took in the situation in a moment. It looked like a scene out of a movie, with bystanders stood around a gang of thuggish looking boys who were surrounding a curled up form on the ground, taking it in turns to kick it. Their leader, the biggest and thickest looking of the lot, was armed with a broken piece of wood that looked suspiciously like half a Bo-staff and was rearing back to hit his victim again. Without even thinking, I rushed forwards and grabbed his arm, stopping him cold.

"Thats enough," I said coldly.

The bully scowled and glared at me.

"Butt out brat," growled the bully, "This doesn't have anything to do with you."

He yanked his arm out of my grip and turned back to his victim. I scowled and grabbed him by the back of the neck, before tossing him across the courtyard.

"Hey, whats the big idea brat!" snarled the bully.

"I don't like bullys," I said, ignoring the gang who was now trying to burn holes in my back with their glares.

"In that case, you should be helping us," growled the bully.

I raised an eyebrow and turned around, taking in the bullys victim and saw that it was a member of the PSC, although the way she was laying meant that I couldn't see her face.

"Huh, I see what you mean," I said, turning back to the bully, "But, even if I don't like what the PSC does, that doesn't mean that you can do the same."

"And why not?" snarled the bully.

"Because it means that you've sunk to their level," I said.

"Oh really?" growled the bully, "Well, if you're going to protect this scum, you can take her place!"

The gang leaped forwards, clearly intending to grab me, discarding their human forms as they did to reveal that they were all squat, muscular creatures with leathery green skin, large tusks, hunched shoulders and bow legs. Right before they were about to hit me, they slammed into a solid wall of air and were thrown back to slam into the walls of the building.

"Wow, that was stupid," I said.

The leader growled, before he let out a roar and transformed, becoming a much larger, not to mention uglier, version of his minions.

" **YERH DEAD PUNY!"** he roared, his language now completely unarticulated as he charged, baring down on me with the force of a truck, **"NO ONE INSULTS AN ORK!"**

Of course, it doesn't really matter how big ones opponent is when one is a multi-ton apex predator who could probably squish said opponent without noticing. Plus, he was slow. I took a step to the side as the Orks fists smashed a crater in the concrete, before spinning in place and landing a solid kick to his jaw, breaking one of his fangs and making a mental note to thank Kurumu for the fighting lessons. The massive Ork quickly recovered from the blow and came at me again, smashing everything in his path as he barreled towards me, getting more and more frustrated as I danced around his fists.

" **Stand still!"**

"Well, since you ask so nicely," I said with a smirk, before catching the next punch.

" **What?"**

"Let me give you some advice, little Ork," I growled, "Never tickle a sleeping Dragon. And learn your place!"

I summoned a twister around my hand and punched him in the stomach, sending him flying back to join his minions on the ground. The peanut gallery shifted and a low murmur filled the air, only to promptly stop when I turned my glare on them.

"Something to say?" I growled, absently noting that decidedly inhuman edge to my voice.

The crowd rapidly shook their heads, before disbursing, leaving my friends to slowly approach me as I calmed myself down. Tsukune and Moka both looked a little shaken and weary while Kurumu looked flushed.

"Sorry Moka, I stole your line," I said with a grin.

The Vampire giggled and everyone relaxed.

"What was that Mark?" asked Tsukune.

"What was what?" I asked, "The wind?"

"No, that aura you had."

"It was Dragonfear," said Kurumu, her voice breathy, "Its an ability exclusive to the Elder Dragons. They can put out an aura that triggers the flight or fight instincts of everything around them."

"In that case, why do you sound so flustered?" I asked.

Kurumu blushed and muttered something about a strong mate. I decided not to ask and instead turned to the girl I had helped, crouching down beside her and gently touching her shoulder. As expected, she flinched away from my touch, before relaxing and slowly looking up at me, revealing a familiar head of red hair and golden eyes.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

"Y-yeah, I think so," said Deshiko, blushing slightly, "T-thank you. For saving me."

"Not a problem," I said with a grin.

Deshiko's blush darkened and I suppressed the urge to act like a typical Anime protagonist, just to see if I could get her to pass out. Instead, I got to my feet and offered her a hand, which she took and allowed me to pull her to her feet.

"Thanks Mark," she said.

"Again, its no problem Deshiko."

"You two know each other?" asked Kurumu as she grabbed my arm and dragged it between her breasts.

I suppressed a groan as Deshiko glared at the Succubus, who glared right back, lightning crackling between them.

"Not really," I said, "We met briefly shortly after the year started, right before you and I met actually Kurumu."

The Succubus and the Jiang Shi kept glaring at one another and I felt a shiver go down my spine as I spotted a flash of purple from behind one of the pillars at the edge of the courtyard.

" _Oh for fucks sake!"_

* * *

3rd Person POV

"Hmm, so, he is an Elder Dragon," muttered a shadowy figure as he watched Mark and his friends from one of the windows that surrounded the courtyard, "Interesting…"

"Could he be a threat Master?" rumbled a large, muscular teen in a vest and jogging bottoms with orange and blue striped hair.

"I highly doubt that," said a girl who was sitting in the rafters.

She was small and thin, with long, jet black hair and ruby eyes that seemed to glow slightly.

"It would be wise to not underestimate him Nadia," said a man with spiky black hair who was leant against the wall.

"Heh, that weakling?" rumbled the big fellow, "Please, I could crush him in my sleep!"

"No, Leon is correct," said the shadowy figure, "As strong as you are, you would be crushed if you went against him alone."

The shadow turned sickly purple eyes on the muscleman.

"Is that understood, Tony?"

Tony flinched under the shadows gaze.

"Yes boss."

"Good, now we must prepare. The presence of another Elder Dragon means that we will have to speed up a little, but we still have plenty of time."

The shadow turned back to the window and gazed out over the school.

"Soon, all of this will be mine."

 **And thats the end of that. Sorry for the long wait, but that fight scene was giving me so much grief! I suppose I could have just said fuck it and had them get attacked by the Mermaids, but since both Mark's got a brain in his skull and hates swimming anyway, I figured he wouldn't join and so steared his friends away. It doesn't really help that I've been playing Dark Souls lately as well.**

 **The Orks were put in because why the hell not? I know that Saizou is referred to as an Orc in the Anime, but hes actually a Monstral according to the Anime and these guys are spelt differently. They are also based of the ones from Warhammer. My original intention was to use a lesser Monster from the game Marks species is from, but decided to save that for a later date.**

 **Is Marks brother going to be attending Youkei? Maybe next year. That should be fun to write.**

 **Apparently he's gained another fangirl and its a member of the PSC! How will this impact the fight with Kuyo? You'll have to wait and see!**

 **Who is this new mysterious group and just what is their agenda? Will any of you be able to guess what they are? Will Mark be able to survive with three girls chasing him? Will Tsukune continue to be Mokas dinner? Will I be making a Batman joke? No, no I won't. Leave me a review!**

Bitesized Monster Dictionary

Ork: A species of lesser Ogre who are smaller and smarter than their far more dim witted cousens. However, that intelligence is still far below that of most sentences. They are stocky, green skinned creatures who work best in a group but are still fairly formidable fighters when alone.

* * *

Dragon: One of the rarest Monster Races, mostly because of their pride and the fact they don't tend to play well with others. Their are quite a few different species and classes who fall under the umbrella category of Dragon ranging from low level Bird Wyverns all the way up to the Dragon Lords who go beyond S Class.

* * *

Elder Dragon: One of the higher echelons of the Dragon race, the Elder Dragons are a step below the Dragon Lords and it shows. Many have the power to freely manipulate the elements and, if they so desire, can obliterate entire ecosystems. They are one of the three classes of Dragon capable of using Dragonfear, the others being the Wyrms and the Dragon Lords, the classes below and above respectively.


	7. Chapter 7

A Nerd at Youki

When my parents told me I was switching schools, the very last thing I was expecting was to end up at Youkei. Well, other than the sudden transformation into a fricking Dragon! Man, this is going to be a long year.

 **And we are back with another fun chapter following Mark around school! Before we begin, someone pointed out that Kurumu said that only Elder Dragons can use Dragonfear, but since Dragons are so rare most people tend to get Elder and Wyrms confused and either don't know that the Dragon Lords exist or think that their simple myths. Dragon Lords are the named Dragons from legends, creatures like Tiamat, Jormungar and Ao Kuang. You know, the ones worshiped and feared as Godly Beings. Well, thats enough for this AN, lets goooo!**

Chapter 7

"Bloody, fucking, goddamn and holy fucking Christ!" I grumbled, resisting to urge to slam my head into my desk.

I had returned to my room after the rather hectic day of the club fair and was now busy cursing my luck. Oh sure, my male ego was far from displeased that I apparently had three hot girls gunning for me, but when all three girls were capable of large scale destruction...Well, I could only hope that they never got into an actual full blown fight. I sighed and flopped down in my desk chair. Well, I guess there wasn't really anything I could do other than grin and bare it. Oh woe is me, I've got three hot girls chasing me. Note the sarcasm there.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"What the monkeys!"

I sat bolt upright as a scream echoed across the dorm campus, causing me to topple of my chair and land flat on my back with a crash, just as a dark shape flashed past my window.

"I am going to kill that bloody mutt," I growled as I realized what was had happened.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and way too early with Tsukune and I meeting up in the Dorm Lobby before heading out to meet up with the girls along the way.

"Hey, did you hear that scream last night?" asked Tsukune.

"Yeah, damn near scared the hell out of me," I grumbled, "I bet it was that peeping tom everyone's been talking about."

"Yeah…"

"Tsukune, Mark, good morning!"

We turned as Moka came running up to us, looking as happy as always.

"Morning Moka," I said with a yawn.

"Tsukune, can I suck your blood?" asked Moka, smiling at the hapless Human.

"W-whoa Moka, wait a minute..!"

To late. The Vampire had already bitten Tsukune.

"Ahhh, that hit the spot!" moaned Moka as the newly drained Tsukune fell over, looking dazed, "Your blood is so sweet Tsukune, I think I might be hooked!"

I crouched down next to Tsukune.

"You OK Buddy?"

"Y-yeah, peachy," groaned Tsukune.

"Riiighed, drink this."

I put a carton of orange juice on the ground next to his head.

"Mark!"

"Huh?"

I looked up, just in time for Kurumu to grab me and drag me up to bury my face in her knockers.

"Today's our first day!" she squealed as I tried to drag air into my lungs, "And I'm so happy I get to be in the newspaper club with you!"

"Better you than me buddy," said Tsukune as he tossed the now empty carton into a nearby bin.

" _Traitor! This would have been you!"_ I thought as I flailed around in an attempt to get loose.

"Tsukune!"

"GAH!"

I couldn't see what was going on, but I guessed that Yukari had just arrived.

"I joined the club to Tsukune, isn't that great?" said the little Witch, "Now we can be together!"

" _HELP!"_

"Um, Kurumu, I don't think Mark can breath," said Moka worriedly.

"Huh?"

Kurumu let out a gasp and released me, allowing me to fall to my hands and knees, gasping for breath.

"Are you OK?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said as I stood.

* * *

The school day was completely uneventful, other than everyone discussing the peeping tom who had been terrorizing the ladys dorm, and before long we were all sat in the Newspaper Club room with an eager Miss Nekonome at the front.

"Lets get started!" she exclaimed, "I'd like to welcome you all to the Youkai Academy Newspaper Club!"

"Er, wait a sec, are we the only members?" asked Tsukune, looking around the empty room.

"No of course not!" said Nekonome, just as the door opened to emit the perverted Werewolf.

"Sorry I'm late."

"See, here he is now!"

"Sorry I'm a little tardy, but their were some things I had to pick up," said Gin as he stepped into the room with two massive buques of flowers, "Its a pleasure to meet you, I'm Ginei Morioka, the club president, but plase call me Gin."

My nose twitched as the smell from the flowers wafted over me as the Werewolf handed them to the girls.

"Aw crap," I muttered.

"Whats wrong Mark?" asked Kurumu as I clamped a hand over my nose.

"H-h-h-heyfev-ACHOOOO!"

The resulting blast of wind from my sneeze blew the girls skirts up and scattered the flowers around the room.

"Sniff, sorry," I groaned, pulling a packet of tissues out of my pocket so I could blow my nose, "What were you saying?"

I looked over at Gin, only to see that both him and Tsukune were flat on their backs in pools of blood and the girls were blushing brightly and holding their skirts down.

"M-mark, what the hell?" spluttered Kurumu.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to!" I protested.

The Succubus huffed and crossed her arms, muttering something about only needing to ask. I decided not to.

"A-anyway, Gin here is the only other member of the club," said Nekonome, trying to get things back on track after the latest bit of utter chaos, "Hes also a Sophomore. Since hes the oldest, he'll be the Club President. If you have any questions, please direct them to him."

"Right, I'm here for all of you," said Gin as he recovered from the sneeze educed panty flash.

"Oh, the Faculty meeting is about to start!" gasped Nekonome, glancing at the clock, "I need to go. I'll leave the rest up to you Gin."

"Sure thing," said the Werewolf.

We woke up Tsukune and Gin gave us the rundown of the clubs duties and goals.

"So, do any of you have any story ideas?" he asked.

"A Dragon who suffers from Hayfever?" muttered Yukari.

I glared at her and gently bopped her on the head. The Witch just smirked and stuck her tongue out at me.

"What about that peeping tom?" suggested Kurumu.

"Right, that rumour going around," I said, "Apparently the creeps so quick that no one's been able to get a good look at them."

"How do you know about that?" asked Moka, "I thought only the girls were talking about it?"

"The wind whispers many things to me," I said mysteriously.

Everyone stared at me.

"Just kidding, I like to people watch and overheard a conversation."

"A peepers the worst of the worst!" said Moka, getting the conversation back on track.

"Yeah, this guy needs to be stopped," said Yukari.

"Then lets use the newspaper to stop him," said Kurumu with a dark grin.

"Well then, the first thing we need to do is find ourselves some informants," said Gin.

"How do we do that?" asked Tsukune.

"Simple, go out and ask questions," I said.

"Exactly."

* * *

It didn't take long to put together a poster asking for people with info on the peeper to come forwards with the aid of my laptop and a printer and we soon had a stack of them ready to be put around school.

"The average citizen is your best resource," said Gin knowingly after telling Kurumu and Moka to put the posters as high up on the wall as they could.

"Gin, do these posters really need to be this high?" asked Moka.

"Naw, I want them a bit higher than that," said Gin.

"What? Did you say higher?" asked Kurumu, incredulity clear in her tone.

"Yeah, just a little bit more."

I eyed the goings on, wondering if I should get involved. I knew what was coming of course, but it was bloody hard to get any accusation to stick without proof. I needed to wait, just a bit longer. That unfortunately meant letting Tsukune take the fall.

"I can help put up posters to," said Yukari as she approached Gin.

"Not till your a bit bigger," said the Werewolf with a grin, "You're just to small right now."

"Hey Yukari, give me a hand with these," I said, indicating to the stack I was sticking up on the pinboards that lined the halls.

"Ok!"

The little witch ran over to me and I handed her the stack and box of pins so my hands were free.

"Hey Mark," said Yukari after a few moments.

"Hmm?"

"H-how do you think Tsukune feels about me?" she asked.

I paused.

"What brought this on?"

"Well, I see how he and Moka look at each other and how Kurumu looks at you and I can't help but think that he doesn't see me like he does Moka."

I looked at the Witch for a moment, before I sighed.

"Yukari, Tsukune cares about you a lot," I said, "But you have to remember that your only eleven, no matter how mature you are. Plus, you've only got to look at them to see that Moka and Tsukune genuinely care for each other and I have no doubt that they'll end up dating before the end of the year."

Yukari looked down sadly.

"That said, you really shouldn't give up," I continued, "You do what makes you happy and remember, it is better to have loved and to have lost than to have never loved at all."

Yukari looked at her feet for a moment, before she nodded resolutely.

"Thanks Onii-sama," she said, smiling at me.

I grinned and rubbed her head under her hat, making her pout.

"Gin, what the hell are you doing?!"

Yukari and I looked up at the sound of Tsukune's shout. Sounds like things were getting rolling.

"Whats going on?" asked Yukari.

"Sounds like Tsukune caught Gin doing something he shouldn't have been," I said, getting to my feet, "Come on, lets go see whats going on."

We headed back over to where the others were where we found a red faced Tsukune was glaring at an innocent looking Gin.

"What do you mean?" asked Gin, looking like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth.

"You know exactly what I mean, you were just looking up their skirts!" shouted Tsukune.

"Oh please, why would such a classy guy like me stoop to such levels?" asked Gin with a smiled that practically shone.

"Em, that really isn't that classy," I muttered, "Men who sparkle are creepy."

Gin twitched at my comment, his smile becoming a little fixed. Score one for me!

"Whats going on?" asked Moka, looking confused at the byplay.

"Oh nothing, just Tsukune here," said Gin, "He said something about looking at your panties."

"WHAAAATTT?! Screamed the girls, going bright red.

Including Yukari who somehow managed to get from my side to the girls in less than a second. I blame either magic or Anime logic.

"Hey, you were looking at them first, Gin!" yelled Tsukune as the girls tugged down their skirts, still blushing, and I facepalmed.

"Idiot," I groaned under my breath, "Should have kept your cool."

Kurumu and Moka hopped of the stools and glared at Tsukune.

"N-now girls, wait a minute!" Protested the hapless human, "Let me explain!"

"Calm down girls, it was probably an accident," I said, trying to defuse the situation.

"Stay out of this Mark!" they snapped in perfect unison, making me recoil.

A Dragon I may be, but even a Dragon knows not to get between an angry woman and her prey.

"I-I did see your panties but thats only because I…"

He was cut off by twin slaps to both cheeks as I facepalmed again.

"Yeah, they're not buying that lame ass excuse," I muttered.

Kurumu turned her back on Tsukune and marched over to me with her nose in the air, grabbing me by the arm.

"Perv, the only one I'm going to let see my panties is you," she muttered.

I blushed and pinched my nose to stop the blood flow.

"If you ask me he deserved that for peeping," grumbled Yukari.

"W-wait, I didn't mean to!" wined Tsukune, before he glanced at Moka, who was looking extremely angry.

The pink haired Vampire turned away from the Human and started heading for the door.

"W-wait Moka…"

"Tsukune, I hate perverts," she said, before running away, leaving Tsukune looking like he'd been slapped a third time.

"Thanks a lot Tsukune, the club meetings over for the day and its all your fault," said Gin as he walked away.

Kurumu dragged me away as well, leaving Tsukune all alone.

"MOKA!" yelled the Human as we left.

* * *

"You know, I highly doubt he meant to peek," I said to Kurumu as we stopped in one of the many courtyards in the school.

"I know, but its the principle of the thing," said the Succubus, looking down, "I'll apologize to him later."

"Right, but what do you mean by principle?" I asked.

"Well, your my Destined One Mark," she said, "And, while Succubi have a, admittedly well earned, reputation of being sluts, once we find our Destined One, we will never cheat on them."

"I-I see," I stuttered, blushing slightly.

"Hey Mark, can I ask you something?" said Kurumu after a moment silence.

I glanced at the Succubus and saw that she was staring off into the distance, a sad look on her face.

"You just did, but sure."

"How do you feel about me? Honestly?"

I hesitated for a moment, before sighing.

"That's a hard question to answer," I said, "I won't claim that I love you because that isn't true, but I do care about you as more than a friend. If I'd have met you just a few months ago, I would have jumped at the chance to go out with you, but since discovering I'm a Dragon and changing, things have changed. While I can control them, I do have all of the instincts you'd associate with Dragons. I've found myself collecting things far more than I did in the past and I've always been a pack rat."

I pulled my keys out of my pocket and showed her the mass of keychains attached to the lanyard I clipped to my trousers to hold them.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Kurumu.

"Well, you try having to deal with a set of instincts you gained overnight," I said, "I don't want to hurt you by accident Kurumu, not when I know how important a Destined Ones Love is for a Succubus."

Kurumu shook her head.

"You won't," she said, "I know you Mark, I know that you would never hurt anyone you hold dear. And I know all about a Dragons instincts. My Mom went to school with a Dragon when she was our age and she was friends with him, so she knows what shes talking about. I know that your Draconic Instincts could demand that you have more than one Mate, but I don't care, so long as I'm with you."

I went bright red and coughed into my hand.

"I kinda hope it doesn't come down to that because I don't think my brain could take it without exploding," I said.

"Really? I would have thought it would be an average straight mans dream," said Kurumu with a teasing grin.

"Yeah, but I've seen enough Anime to know that that way leads to pain and many a migraine," I deadpanned, "Plus, I don't really want to think of how Mum would react to that."

Kurumu giggled at that before snuggling into my side as I instinctively put my arm around her.

"So does this mean we're an item now?" asked Kurumu.

"I guess so," I muttered, trying to ignore the glares I could feel being directed at Kurumu from the shadows, "But I get the feeling that things are going to be getting complicated very soon."

Kurumu looked up at me in confusion, but I shook my head and she let it go.

"By the way, since Tsukune got an eyeful, do you want a peek?" asked Kurumu, lifting the edge of her skirt slightly.

SPLAT!

Kurumu giggled as I fell over backwards with a bloody nose.

* * *

The next morning I found Tsukune on his hands and knees at the side of the path into school, crying his eyes out.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"M-Moka s-said that she d-didn't want to s-s-see me anymore!" sobbed Tsukune.

"Yeah, I doubt she means that," I said, leaning against a tree next to my friend, "She's just giving you the silent treatment."

"Y-you really think so?" sniffed Tsukune, looking up at me with hope filled eyes.

"Yep, I bet thats right," said Kurumu as she approached.

"K-Kurumu?" stuttered Tsukune, looking at the Succubus, "You're not mad at me?"

"Nah, I'm sure it was just an accident," she said, with a smile, "Just don't do it again."

Tsukune gulped and nodded rapidly.

"No need to scare him," I said.

"Well, he has to learn somehow," said Kurumu as she hugged me and kissed me on the cheek, "Morning lover."

"And good morning to you too," I said, returning the kiss.

Tsukune blinked as he looked between us.

"When did you two get together?" he asked.

"Yesterday," said Kurumu.

"I see. Well, I should get going. Later!"

The Human headed off, taking a shortcut across the grounds while Kurumu and I took the normal route to spend some more time together.

* * *

Later, after classes were over, I headed across to the others classroom where I found Kurumu and Moka glaring at Tsukune.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Tsukune was caught peeping on the girls changing room," said Moka.

"No, I was just walking past when they looked out!" protested Tsukune, "I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time!"

The girls raised an eyebrow at the excuse as I facepalmed.

"While I am inclined to believe you because I trust you and know you're character, thats not a very good case," I said, "Plus, once is an accident, twice is a coincidence. See that it doesn't become a third or I may become suspicious myself."

Tsukune gulped and nodded.

"Hey Kurumu, want to go flying?" I asked, issues now resolved.

The Succubus grinned and nodded, taking, my hand as we headed out.

* * *

"Do you really think Tsukune is innocent?" she asked.

"I do," I said, "I mean, we've known the guy for a while now and I'd like to think I know him pretty well. Peeping just isn't in his character, hes too loyal to Moka for that."

"You noticed that to?" asked Kurumu, "I'm surprised they're not an item for real yet."

"Who hasn't noticed?" I asked with a grin.

We left the school and immediately shot up into the clouds, chasing one another through the fluffy cathedrals and generally having a good time, until I lead us down towards the school to where I knew Tsukune was about to be tricked by Gin. Sure enough, their was the perverted wolf tricking our hapless friend.

"Whats going on down their?" asked Kurumu as she spotted Tsukune and Gin, "What are they doing out behind the Girls Locker room?"

"Lets find out," I said, curling my fingers so the wind would carry their conversation up to us.

"Hey, climb up at take a peak in their," said Gin, pointing at the window above them.

"What? Thats the locker room!" gasped Kurumu, looking annoyed.

"What for?" asked a clueless Tsukune.

"To change things with Moka, obviously," said Gin, "Use that drum over their to climb up."

Tsukune looked hesitant, but did as he was told.

"Dude, I don't need to tell you that Moka is smoking hot, I was howling when I first saw her," continued Gin, "And I said to myself, I definitely want her to join may pack…"

"Whats he talking about?" asked Kurumu.

"Great, another perv looking to 'claim' Moka," I grumbled.

"Wait, Gin, what are you talking about?" asked Tsukune, before looking through the window.

Their was a beat, before he let out a startled yelp and went bright red, right as Gin took a snap.

"W-what? That dirty, no good..!" yelled Kurumu.

"Are you referring to Tsukune or Gin?" I asked, "Cus from where I'm floating it looks like Tsukune's only crime is being gullible."

"Gin of course!" yelled Kurumu, "Why that slimy...when I get my hands on him..!"

"Yeah, I'll help you get the other girls to tear him a new one, but first you should probably go help Tsukune," I said, pointing at the Human who was getting the shit kicked out of him by a horde of angry girls, "I would, but I don't really want to get in their way and end up like Tsukune."

"Yeah, OK," said Kurumu, swooping down to stop the girls before they did to much damage.

"I meanwhile need to go help patch up Mokas feelings," I grumbled, flapping my wings to take off after the Vampire who had just ran from the scene.

She was fast, even for someone with wings, and I quickly lost her in the maze of buildings that made up the school.

"God damn it," I grumbled, before flying up high towards the setting sun so I could see as much of the campus as possible.

It was already quite late and night was clearly on the way. I had hoped to find Moka and get this whole issue out of the way before the Full Moon came out and empowered Gin, but that looked like a pipe dream. Fortunately, being this high up meant I could easily see Mokas distinctive pink hair on one of the rooftops and I swooped down to join her.

"Hey Moka," I said as I touched down next to her, "You OK?"

"Not really," she sniffed, "Tsukune was caught peeping on the girls Locker room again.

"Yeah, I know," I said, "Kurumu and I were watching and its not what you think."

Mokas head snapped up, hope clear in her eyes.

"But you know, I'm actually surprised that you believed that Tsukune was capable of all that," I continued, making Moka look back down sadly.

"I know," she mumbled, "I should give him the benefit of the doubt, but I...I really hate perverts."

I sighed and gave Moka a friendly hug. I was about to tell her what really happened, but before I could, the door to the stairwell opened and Gin stepped onto the roof.

"Hey there, what are you guys doing up here?" asked Gin, "Its kinda late, isn't it? That said, it sure is a gorgeous full moon tonight, isn't it?"

I narrowed my eyes slightly and tapped into my powers over the wind so I could shift the clouds over the moon should it come down to it.

"Hey Gin," said Moka quietly.

"I just heard about Tsukune," said Gin, "I gotta say though, he never looked like the type to me. Guess its true what they say about some people having hidden natures."

"At this school, most definitely," I said.

"True," said Gin with a smile, "But still…"

Moka shook her head.

"No, I don't believe it," she said.

Gin blinked.

"What? But a whole bunch of girls saw him Moka!" he said.

"I know, but…" mumbled Moka.

"Look, you just need to forget about Tsukune," said Gin, "Don't worry, I can help you do that."

"Really?" I asked, "Even though you were the one who set Tsukune up?"

Gin twitched at that as Mokas head snapped around.

"I-I don't know what your talking about," stuttered Gin, taking a sheaf of photos out of his pocket, "Look, I don't know who took em, but these photos have been floating all over Campus."

As expected, it was the photo of Tsukune standing on the drum under the window.

"Yes, I'm sure you have no idea who took these," I drawled.

Gin scowled and glared at me.

"Take another look Moka," he said, "Tsukune is nothing but a dirty minded pervert. Pictures don't lie Moka, hell, he even moved a drum so he could see in the window!"

"Photographs can easily be doctored or faked, especially with the modern miracle of photoshop," I said.

Gin flinched.

"And besides, how do you know about moving the Drum?" asked Kurumu's voice.

Moka and I turned to see Kurumu and Yukari stood behind us and I facepalmed when I saw what they were wearing. Kurumu was wearing a Sherlock Holmes costume and Yukari...I have no idea but it looked kinda silly on her.

"T-thats easy, just look at the photographs," said Gin, clearly a little flustered.

"I will," said Kurumu, snatching the pictures, "These only show Tsukune from the legs up, so how do we know hes standing on a drum?"

Gin twitched and started to sweat as I sat back to watch the show. I could get involved, but I thought it best to leave this up to the ladies.

"You're right," said Moka.

"A-ah, I w-went their, you know, after the ruckus, cus I'm such a news hound," said Gin, "See that was actually the first time I'd ever been to that location, but I could tell that he'd been using the drum to stand on."

"Diggy diggy hole," I said, making Gin shoot a glare at me, which I ignored.

"Oh, and how were you able to ascertain that it was Tsukune who moved the Drum?" asked Yukari.

"Simple, because those drums are never under the window like that," said Gin.

"Would you like another shovel?" I asked, making Gin glare at me harder as I smirked, greatly enjoying watching the Werewolf dig himself deeper with every word that came out of his muzzle.

"But didn't you just say that that was the first time you'd been to that location?" asked Kurumu with a grin, her eyes flashing as she pinned him with his freudian slip, "And if thats true, how would you know that those drums are never kept under the window?"

"You were already familiar with the sight, right?" asked Yukari, "And you knew that the Drum had been used as a stand to peep into the window too, isn't that right? And whats more, you were their when this was taken!"

She thrust out the photo of Tsukune. Gin was looking seriously frustrated now, clearly having realized that he'd need to do some serious verbal gymnastics in order to get out of this one.

"Alright, we have heard all the evidence against, lets hear what the defendant has to say," I said with a grin.

Gin ratcheted up the glare he was directing at me and was completely ignored.

"W-well, come to think of it, maybe I have passed by their before now," he said, "And heard something about a peeper using a drum, but come on, even all that doesn't mean that I was never at the scene of the crime!"

"No, thats exactly what it means Ginei," said Kurumu.

"Huh?"

"Besides, after the incident, those drums were removed by the girls who wanted to avoid a repeat performance," said Yukari.

"In other words, the only times those drums were their were actually their was immediately before and immediately after the incident. It would have been impossible for anyone who wasn't there to know about them."

"Besides, Kurumu and I already know you were there," I said, "We were floating overhead and saw the whole thing."

"That to."

"In addition Gin, we were able to acquire reports, all from reliable witnesses, that prior to the incident, they saw you moving the drums," said Yukari.

"So that means…" said Moka.

"Check and mate," I said.

"The peeper is, YOU!" said Yukari and Kurumu at the same time, pointing at the shocked looking Werewolf.

Gin took a few steps back, only for a number of photographs of girls changing to fall out of his pocket. I picked one up that had landed at my feet and saw that it was of Deshiko.

"Wow, you must be either really brave or really suicidal to take photos of the PSC like this," I said.

"Damn it, I wanted to do this the easy way," said Gin with a sigh, "Awe well, I guess now I'm gonna have to take you by force!"

Gin leaped over our heads and landed on the other side of the roof with the moon behind him, before shedding his human form and howling. I growled and transformed myself, taking on my draconic humanoid form which was as far as I could go, even with all the practicing.

Thanks to said practice, I had been able to gain a near perfect humanoid transformation. My body was covered in steely grey scales that shone like polished steel, my hands and feet were tipped with razor sharp claws that could cut through stone with no trouble, while my vast, sail like wings seemed to be made of interlocking metal plates. My face was still human, but my teeth had been replace with fangs and my hair had stiffened into metallic, blade like horns. More recently, I had gained a long, whiplike tail that was every bit as sharp as my claws. Finally, my change in form caused me to gain a few inches in height and more than a little muscle mass.

The Werewolf pounced, shooting towards Moka, only to slam into my wings as I folded them in front of us like a shield. That proved to be a bit of a mistake however as the sheer speed and forced behind the attack actually shattered my scales and nearly broke my wings, sending me flying back.

"Ouch, that hurt," I groaned.

"Nice try Dragon boy, but even Dragon Scales can't match my speed and strength!" snarled Gin.

"Moka!" shouted Tsukune as he came bursting onto the roof.

He took in everything that was going on in an instant and immediately started running at Gin, who was gearing up for another attack that I wasn't sure I could stop.

"Tsukune, wait!" shouted Kurumu, "Werewolves are S class monsters on the same level as Vampires! Not even Mark stands a chance here!"

I would have been insulted, but it was completely true as my shredded wings attested to. The fact he could break my scales so easily definitely meant he was really fucking strong. Tsukune ignored the warning and charged the Werewolf, how scoffed and leaped to the Human. I gritted my teeth and summoned a gust of wind that picked Tsukune of his feet, just in time for him to fall under Gins claws. Moka tried to catch Tsukune but, as expected, his hand caught her Rosary instead. Tsukune landed in a heap and Gin appeared over him, slamming a clawed foot into his back.

"Mokas mine, you got it?" he snarled, "If you don't learn that soon, you'll be wolf chow!"

He raised a claw, but before he could attack, Moka transformed.

"N-no way, it can't me," stuttered Gin, staring at the newly transformed Moka, "Those red eyes, shes a Vampire!"

"No shit sherlock," I grumbled as Kurumu helped me up, making sure to avoid the blood that was dripping off my wings and burning small holes in the concrete roof.

"Hehehehe, so this is what you turn out to be Moka?" growled Gin, "Well this is the frickin best! If a Vampires gonna be my woman, first I have to show you who the Alpha Male is!"

He pounced at Moka.

"Get real you flea bitten fool!" snarled Moka, taking a swipe at the Werewolf, only for him to vanish.

"Where are you aiming?" he said smugly, reappearing on top of the stairwell.

"Hes fast," said Yukari, sounding scared.

"I never even saw him move," said Kurumu.

"Well, speed is what Werewolves are famous for," I said, "And their strength reaches their peak at the full moon. Mokas at a disadvantage."

"Can't we do anything?" asked Tsukune.

"You can't, but I certainly can," I said with a grin.

"Huh?"

I closed my eyes and the wind around us began to pick up as Gin showed off his speed by bouncing around the roof.

"Whats going on?" asked Kurumu, looking up at the sky as the clouds began to swirl and thicken ominously.

"Werewolves are strongest under the light of the moon," I said, "But if you take that light away…"

Gin tried to attack Moka again, only for the Vampire to easily catch his hand.

"They lose that advantage."

"W-what the, how did you block me?" asked Gin, before he seemed to realize something, "Wait, don't tell me…"

He looked up and saw the clouds that now covered the moon.

"God damn it! The stupid moon went behind those stupid clouds and if the moon's not out then my powers don't come out either!"

My friends all looked between me and Gin incredulously, clearly unable to believe that something so stupid actually worked.

"Then again, it doesn't matter," growled Gin, "Even with no moon, a Werewolf is still a force to be reckoned with, as your about to find out! Now be my She-wolf or I'm gonna have to hurt you!"

He went to attack Moka, who looked utterly bored by the whole thing. The reason why was proven a moment later when she easily caught the attack.

"You stupid mutt, you actually think you have what it takes to be with me?" she snarled, "You should know your PLACE!"

She kicked him in the face, sending him flying back into the railing. He tried to stop himself, clearly intending to use the railing as a bounce pad to counter, only for hit to break from the impact and send him plummeting off the roof.

* * *

The next day we were all outside the school gates handing out the first addition of the Paper revealing the true identity of the peeping tom.

"Who'd have thought that our first big story would be proving that I'm not a peeping tom," said Tsukune, "crazy, huh?"

He turned to look at Moka, only to get an eyeful as she was up on a stool directly behind him putting a paper on the pinboard we'd brought out to display the paper.

"Don't look while I'm up here!" yelped Moka, kicked Tsukune as blood shot out of his nose.

"Welp, nice to see that things are just as crazy as always," I said with a grin as I watched Gin being chased up and down by angry girls and Moka apologize to a dazed Tsukune.

"Yeah," said Kurumu, before looking at me worriedly as I rolled my shoulders, "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, my wings are just a bit sore," I said with a smile.

"Hey, is this where I can get a copy of the paper?" said a voice.

Kurumu and I looked up to see a petite girl with long, jet black hair and startling red eyes stood a short distance away, eyeing us and absently eating a lollipop.

"Sure," I said, turning to the box of papers and handing one to the girl, "I hope you enjoy it."

"Oh, I dare say that I will," she said, taking the paper, "See you around, Mark Read. I look forwards to seeing what you're really capable of."

I blinked.

"How do you..?"

Before I could finish the question, the girl had already left.

"Who was that?" asked Kurumu, staring after the girl, "And what did she mean by that?"

"Haven't a clue on either question," I said with a frown.

I sighed and turned back to where Moka had just taken a bite out of Tsukune, despite Yukaris protests.

 **And that is the end of this extra long chapter. I hope you liked it! We got to see that Dragons arnt strong enough to take on S ranked Monsters (Although a Dragon Lord would have been able to pound him into the dirt, see top) Kurumu and Mark seem to have got together and Mark has received a warning from a very strange girl.**

 **Mark also had a heart to heart with Yukari, acting as an older brother. We'll have to see if anything comes of that.**

 **I wonder who the dragon Kurumus mother was friends with in school is...? Hmm...**

 **Who is the mysterious girl and what did she mean? Could it have anything to do with Marks mysterious watchers? Stick around to find out! Oh, and leave a review while your here.**


	8. Chapter 8

A Nerd at Youki

When my parents told me I was switching schools, the very last thing I was expecting was to end up at Youkei. Well, other than the sudden transformation into a fricking Dragon! Man, this is going to be a long year.

 **Before we begin, I've had a guest reviewer make suggestions for how I should use my Dragon races based on Fire Emblem. All great ideas and I appreciate the thought, but I already have how I'm setting up the Dragons in mind. And while it is true that Dragon Lords as so powerful they make Alucard look like a fluffy bunny in comparison, that's because they are essentially Gods and are literally Gods in some cases. Mark obviously isn't that strong of course nor will he ever be because he isn't a Dragon Lord and it isn't a title you can earn. Now thats out of the way, lets get started. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

A few weeks after the incident with Gin (after it reached the point where the Werewolf could step outside without being stomped on by angry girls) we were out once again handing out papers to the student body. The main difference was that today I was in a truly foul mood and just wanted to kill something, as proven by the glare I was wearing.

"Seriously Mark, what is wrong with you lately?" asked Tsukune after I sent a group of girls scurrying by snapping at them.

"I don't bloody well know!" I snarled, "I just feel so damned cranky all the time and this bloody itching isn't helping matters!"

For the past week, my skin had started to become extremely uncomfortable and was itching constantly, no matter what I did. At first I thought it was an allergic reaction to something, but the Nurse couldn't find anything wrong with me other than a slight, brownish discolouration of my skin. As a result of the discomfort, my temper was on a knife's edge and, as was standard for the males of my family, said discomfort made my tongue razor sharp and ready to cut anyone who pushed me even a little. Not even my friends were safe and even Kurumu had been on the receiving end of a few biting comments, although I was able to curb my tongue somewhat around them.

I sighed and turned away.

"Maybe I should go somewhere else," I said, "After putting so much effort into the paper, I don't want to scare everyone off just because I'm feeling a little cranky."

I walked away without waiting for a reply.

I headed into the forest a short way, before leaning against a tree with a groan of irritation. The itching was getting worse to the point that I felt like tearing my skin of, just to get some relief.

"Excuse me, you're one of the Newspaper club members, right?" asked a familiar voice.

I turned and saw Mizore stood a short distance away.

"Yeah," I snapped, "If you want a paper though, you should head over to our stall."

"Hmm."

Mizore turned to leave. I groaned as I realized that my temper had gotten the better of me again.

"Wait a sec Mizore," I called.

She paused.

"Sorry about that," I said, "I've been really irritable lately, but thats not an excuse. Sorry for snapping at you."

"Not a problem," said the Snow Woman.

"Here."

I tossed her a spare paper I had in my pocket.

"They've probably ran out by now so you can have that one."

"Thanks," she said, catching the paper, "See you later."

She vanished back into the trees.

"Hey Mark!" called Kurumu as she emerged from the tree line.

"Hey Kurumu, are you done?" I asked.

"Yeah, Moka suggested that we throw a party to celebrate a job well done," said the Succubus, "You wanna come?"

I winced.

"Um, as fun as that sounds, I think I ought to pass," I said, "With how irritable I've been lately, I'd probably end up ruining the fun."

"But…"

"Later."

I walked away in the direction of the dorms.

* * *

That night, I was sitting at my desk, trying to get my homework done. I say trying because I wasn't having much luck concentrating when I felt like clawing my own skin off was a good idea.

"Oh for the love of all things holy, this is a total waste of time!" I groaned, leaning back in my seat, "What the fuck is going on with me?!"

I stood and flopped down on my bed with a groan of irritation.

"If this keeps up I really am going to snap at someone," I mumbled into my pillow, "And I don't think I want to know what'll happen when that happens. Maybe I should call home and ask if this is something related to Dragons…"

Just then, the sound of someone knocking on my window reached my ears. I looked up and was only mildly surprised to see Kurumu floating outside.

"Hey Kurumu, whats up?" I asked, opening the window and letting her in, "And you do know that this is against the rules, right?"

"I don't care," said the Succubus, looking at me worriedly, "I can tell you're worried and feeling like crap and I want to help you feel better."

I let out a sigh and slumped down on my bed.

"Well, I'm open to suggestions," I said, "But unless you have some kind of miracle cure for agitated Dragons, I think you're going to be disappointed."

"Actually…"

I looked up at her as she pulled out a jar of something.

"I wrote to my mother about what you're experiencing and she wrote back telling me that the Dragon she knew at school went through something similar."

"Really? So whats wrong with me?"

"Your shedding."

I stared at her for a moment, before standing up, walking over to my desk and slamming my head down on it repeatedly.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I said with each blow, "Dragons are reptiles, of course they shed!"

Kurumu grabbed me to stop me from braining myself or breaking the desk and guided me back to the bed.

"So what, I need to take my True Form and shed or something?" I asked, "Because that might be a problem. I have no idea how to transform fully."

"Mum said that when she was in her first year, her friend went through his First Shed and it was much like what you're going through," said Kurumu, "Apparently the first is the worst because you can't simply transform and discard your old skin in one go. Its also indicative of your reaching maturity and you should transform fully at some point in the next few days."

"And until then I need to put up with itchy skin?" I asked.

"Sorry, but she did say that this stuff helps."

She handed me the jar that was full of a greenish paste that smelt like the inside of a greenhouse.

"That reeks," I groaned, "Still, if it helps…"

Before I could do anything else though, Kurumu snatched the jar, making me glare at her.

"I said I wanted to help you, didn't I?" she asked, grinning in a way that made me fear for my life, "And this is how I'm going to do it. Take off your shirt and lay down on your front."

I did as I was told, doing my best to ignore the way her eyes lit up and she licked her lips as she saw my torso. I lay down on my front and nearly jumped out of my skin when Kurumu straddled my back. Then her hands touched me and I melted into a puddle of goo. I have no idea what was in that stuff, but whatever it was did wonders for soothing my irritated skin and Kurumus warm, soft hands did an even better job of massaging away all the kinks and tension I'd built up.

"Man, you're really tense," said Kurumu as she worked a particularly large knot of tension out of my shoulder, "Has it really been that bad?"

"Worse," I said, "I really hope that I don't have to go through this again...Oh, right there!"

Kurumu finished with my back and turned around.

"What are you...holy...!" I groaned as she started working on my legs that I think might have been even tenser than my shoulders.

This continued for a while, not quite advancing into M rated territory, just Kurumu rubbing the cream into me and, while I could see that she wanted to go further, she kept it (mostly) T rated. Eventually she finished and headed to my bathroom to wash her hands, returning a moment later and cuddled up next to me.

"Thanks Kurumu," I said, "You have no idea how much better I feel."

Kurumu smiled up at me.

"Glad I could help," she said.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to an unfamiliar feeling of something warm and soft pressed into my side. I cracked an eye open and looked down, only to see a mass of light blue hair. I sighed and closed my eyes again.

"Good morning Kurumu," I said.

"Aww, is it really?" groaned the Succubus, "I was enjoying myself."

"I'm sure. Now let me up."

Kurumu let out a moan of protest.

"Don't wanna, your warm."

I glanced over at my clock and saw that it was still fairly early so there was no rush.

"Fine, but I'd rather not be late."

"Yay."

Kurumu hugged me a bit closer and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders as we just lay there for a while longer, enjoying the quiet company.

* * *

Later, after class, I met up with my friends in the corridor.

"Hey Mark, are you feeling better today?" asked Tsukune.

"Yes, thanks," I said.

"In that case, why don't you come to the party?" suggested Moka.

I sighed and smiled.

"Alright, if you insist."

"YAHOO!" yelled Kurumu, "Come on Moka, lets go!"

The two girls headed off, leaving Tsukune and I behind.

"Well, I've gotta go," said Tsukune, heading of as well, "See ya later."

I nodded and waved as he walked away.

"You know, you don't need to hide," I said, turning to the pillar where Mizore was stood.

"You spotted me," she said, stepping out.

"Smelt," I corrected, "You smell of fresh snow."

"I see."

"Did you need something?" I asked.

Mizore held up the paper I'd given her.

"I read your paper," she said, "And, as usual, your articles were the most entertaining ones."

Thats probably because the article I wrote mostly made sarcastic quips aimed at whatever idiot had landed themselves in the newspaper clubs radar that week.

"Thanks, always nice to hear my works appreciated," I said.

Mizore handed me a book she'd pulled out of...somewhere.

"Even when I wasn't in school, Miss Nekonome would still send me over issues of the paper for me to read," she said, "Out of all the articles, the only ones I saved were yours."

I decided not to ask exactly how she'd been stalking me if she hadn't been in school and I knew she had because I often smelt her scent and caught glimpses of her if I turned around quick enough. I opened the book and, as expected, found a load of cutouts covered in annotations and little hearts drawn around them. Putting aside the obvious stalkerish vibe the whole thing gave off, some of her observations were actually pretty good.

"This is quite impressive," I said.

"I find I can relate to many of the arguments that you make," said the Snow Woman, "You always write from both the view of the strong and the weak and it intrigues me. I want to figure you out."

"Really?" I asked, feeling my eyebrow twitch.

She sounded like a mad scientist who wanted me on her dissecting slab talking like that. Mizore nodded as she took a step closer, before wrapping her arms around mine.

"You seem so lonely, just like me," she said, "Trust me, I know exactly what thats like."

"Hmm, lonely?" I mused, "Not really."

Mizore blinked.

"I certainly know what its like to be lonely, but personally I've always prefered being alone," I said.

"See? We're the same," said Mizore happily, "Come on, lets go."

"Huh?"

Before I could protest, Mizore ran off down the hall, dragging me along with her.

* * *

We ended up at one of the ponds in the woods with a small, shingle beach around the edge.

"Heh, nice place," I said, grabbing a piece of flat slate of the ground, "Perfect for…"

I stepped up to the shore and, with a flick of my wrist, sent the stone skipping across the waters surface.

"Stone skipping," I finished, turning to grin at a gaping Mizore.

"W-woah," she said, "You're good."

"My dad taught me when I was a kid," I said, before glancing at my watch, "I don't mind hanging out, but I do have a prior engagement. Do you mind if we take a rain check?"

Mizores smile faded instantly as I started heading for the trees.

"You wanna go to that buddy buddy club of yours, don't you?" she asked in a perfectly flat voice, "That girl, Kurumu, shes who you really want to see, right?"

I paused and glanced back at Mizore.

"Let me give you a piece of advice, little miss Snow Woman," I said, "Its never a good idea to threaten a Dragon's Hoard. While for most that may be treasure, for me, its my friends. I like you, you're an interesting person, but if you hurt my friends, I won't hesitate to turn you into ice cubes."

Mizore finched back in response to my leaking Dragonfear, a look of fear in her eyes. I let out a sigh and reigned my aura in.

"Look, you seem to have this idea that I'm somehow lonely, but I'm really not," I said, "I have my friends, both here and back home, and I'm always willing to add to them."

I held out a hand.

"If you want, you can come with me. I don't think the others would mind and you won't have to be lonely any more. What do you say?"

Mizore stared at me for a moment, before bowing her head, her shoulders shaking.

"So...you're rejecting me?" she whispered.

"Aw crap."

"WHYYYYY!" she shrieked, an icy wind whipping around her, freezing everything around the pond and forcing me to shield my eyes.

When I could see again, Mizore had vanished, even from my other senses.

"Aw man, why did she have to react like that?" I groaned.

"Mark!"

I looked up at the familiar voice and saw Kurumu carrying Moka flying down towards me.

"Let me guess," I said, "Mizore sent an ice puppet after you?"

"How did you know?" asked Kurumu.

"Lucky guess," I grumbled.

"She said she was with you," said Moka, "We were worried."

"She was here," I said, "But she seemed to take offence to the idea of making friends."

"Really?" asked Moka, looking curious.

"Well I say good riddance," scoffed Kurumu.

"Not yet," I said, "I think we should go find her."

"What? Why?" asked the Succubus, looking at me in surprise.

"Because shes currently very vulnerable," I said, "Do you really want to leave a girl in a state like that alone in this school?"

Kurumu hesitated.

"You really think she could be in danger?" she asked.

"I don't want to take that risk," I said, "Plus, despite how shes acted, I can't help but feel sorry for her. Shes so lonely and she was just looking for someone to help take that away. All she needs is a friend."

Kurumu sighed..

"Fine."

"I'll get the others to help find her," said Moka, running off into the woods.

"Where shall we start looking?" asked Kurumu.

"Hmm, lets try the sports field," I said, "Its not that far away and I doubt she'd get far in her condition."

Kurumu nodded and we headed in that direction.

* * *

It didn't take long to reach the sports field and, when we got close enough, I manipulated the wind so it would draw the scents in the area towards me. Almost immediately, I found Mizore's scent, as well as the smell of Kalamari that I recognized as the smell of the Gym teacher, Mr Kotsubo. That wasn't good.

"That way," I said, running in the direction of the scent with Kurumu on my heels.

We weren't far from the source of the scents when a terrified scream reached our ears.

"What was…?" started Kurumu, but I had already opened my wings and taken off, blasting towards Mizore fast enough to strip the few remaining leaves from the trees.

I shot out into a clearing far enough away from the field so that anything going on within it would be unseen and heard from it. As I expected, Kotsubo was in his Monster Form, trying to get a good grip on Mizore with his tentacles while the Snow Woman kept wriggling free. I charged forwards, transforming my arms as I went and slammed a tornado covered fist into the teacher's side, sending him flying across the clearing.

"Sorry teach, but I'm not interested in henti," I said.

"Read," spat Kotsubo, getting to his feet as his tentacles thrashed wildly, "But out, this is no business of yours."

"I beg to differ," I said, flexing my claws, "You were hurting a friend of mine and I don't take to kindly to that."

I noted that Kurumu had caught up with me and was checking Mizore over for injuries.

"Now, it seems to me that you have a choice," I said, "You can either leave now and we'll keep quiet about this and avoid quite a bit of unpleasantness, or you can try and silence us and I'll slice you into sushi."

"I have a better idea," said Kotsubo.

Before I could react, a tentacle I hadn't noticed slithering through the loom on the forest floor shot up and caught me in the chest, sending me flying through the trees to land in a pond with a splash. I barely had enough time to surface and take a gulp of air before Kotsubo was on me, forcing me under the water with a tremendous amount of strength that I didn't have a chance of fighting without leverage.

"I'll just kill you!" snarled Kotsubo, "Can't have my flawless record be tarnished by some jumped up punk like you."

I struggled against the Krakens grip, desperately trying to get a grip on his tentacles so I could cut them, but he was far too wily and kept moving his grip so I couldn't get a hold. Not even my wings would help since they would only drag me down more. Despite my larger than normal lung capacity, I could already see the edges of my vision start to darken. Some dark part of my mind wondered if the 'rule of three' applied to Dragons while the rest of it was desperately trying to come up with a way out of it.

"You know, once your dead, I think I'll have some fun with the girls," hissed Kotsubo in my ear, "I hear Succubi are really good and the young ones are especially juicy."

I froze, my mind going blank as I realized what he meant by that. Then, white hot fury shot through me as my instincts let out a roar of pure rage and surged to the surface. I felt the water around me begin to vibrate and bubble as my body began to shake violently, seemingly coming apart at the seems in a way that should have been painful were it not for the sheer amount of fury currently fueling me. My body changed, shifting as far as it could, but that wasn't enough. Even in my partial state, I still wasn't strong enough to break the Krakens grip. However, it also wasn't enough to contain my rage and, deep inside, I felt something break.

The pond erupted as I suddenly grew, throwing the displaced water everywhere and soaking the two girls who had just ran into the clearing.

* * *

Third Person POV

Kurumu stared in amazement and no small amount of fear as the creature that had been her Destined One erupted out of the water, throwing water everywhere, the droplets that clung to its scales glimmering like diamonds in the sun. It was simultaneously the most magnificent and most terrifying thing she had ever seen.

It was huge, with massive wings and a long, whip-like tail, razor sharp claws and a huge maw filled with razor sharp teeth. Its entire body was covered in metallic scales the colour of rust, creating a segmented armour that created looked strong enough to deflect all but the strongest of blows. It was surrounded by a swirling barrier of cold, black wind that turned the water thrown up by its emergence into a storm of razor sharp shards of ice. Its fearsome, icy blue eyes glared down at the Kraken who had been thrown onto the shore as if it was nothing more than a bug to be crushed.

"Oh…" said Kotsubo, apparently realizing just how much trouble he was in.

The Dragon proved that a moment later by letting out a roar that echoed around the Campus, before diving, slamming into the ground right in front of Kotsubo and snatching him up in his jaws, shaking him like a dog, before spitting him across the clearing where he landed, unconscious, in a puddle of drool. The Dragon snorted and shook its head, before glancing at the two girls.

Kurumu swallowed, feeling a faint tickle of fear as the Dragons gaze fell on her, only for it to vanish a moment later when the Dragon flinched back slightly and looked down.

"Mark…" she started, but before she could say anything, Mark spread his wings and took off, swooping away from the school and off into one of the uninhabited parts of the grounds.

"Wait!" shouted Kurumu, opening her wings and taking off after him, leaving a shaken looking Mizore behind.

Because of his sheer size and his control over the wind, Mark easily outpaced Kurumu, but she doggedly followed him until he finally landed a fair distance from the school, alighting on top of a small rock formation. Kurumu landed in the a short distance away, deciding to make her way closer on foot rather than landing directly on him, and began to make her way towards where he had landed. As she approached, the sound of stressed metal creaking reached her ears and she quickened her pace.

She exited the treeline, just in time to see Mark slowly stretching out his wings and neck, causing the scales right between his wings to bulge up and tear. The tear slowly lengthened, revealing silvery white skin beneath as he slowly pulled away from his old skin, leaving it to fall to the rock with a dull thump. Kurumu watched in awe as he finished discarding his old skin, letting out a satisfied growl as his silvery scales slowly darkened to a metallic grey.

"Amazing," whispered the Succubus.

The Dragons head snapped around, his sharp eyes pinning Kurumu in place, before he flinched and looked away. Kurumu slowly approached Mark as he slowly made his way down from his perch, his claws easily finding perched on the rock. As he set foot on the ground, his form rippled and shifted, morphing back into human form.

"Hey Kurumu," he said as the Succubus reached him.

Kurumu paused when she heard the tone in his voice. She was expecting self deprecation, shame or any of the other reactions normally associated with a powerful character unleashing so much power, but her Destined One sounded pumped.

"Um…" she said.

"What? Were you expecting me to think I scared you or something?" he asked.

Kurumu's silence was all the answer he needed. Mark grinned and darted forwards, grabbing Kurumu around the waist and twirling her around.

"Nah, not a chance," he said, "Besides, I'm a Dragon! I think I'd be more ashamed if I didn't inspire a little fear."

Kurumu smiled widely as Mark put her down and hugged her, eagerly returning the hug.

"Then why did you fly away?" she asked.

"I wanted to get my shedding over and done with," said Mark, "Besides, I don't want to be seen looking all ragged and rusty like that!"

"Since when do you care about your appearance?"

"Since it caused me a weeks worth of discomfort."

Kurumu giggled at the answer. It was so utterly Mark she was surprised she didn't see it coming.

"So, do you know what kind of Dragon you are?" she asked.

"Well, I have a guess, but I'm not 100% sure," said Mark, "Mainly because I'm pretty sure the Dragon is from a game. Then again…"

Kurumu cocked her head on one side, but Mark didn't finish the thought.

"Anyway, I think I'm a…"

" **Kushala Daora,"** said a voice from the edge of the clearing.

The two friends turned to see a man in what appeared to be white priests robes with errilly glowing eyes stood at the edge of the clearing.

"You're the Headmaster, right?" asked Mark.

" **Correct young Elder Dragon,"** said Mikogami.

"Right, did you say I was a Kushala Daora?"

" **I did."**

Mark let out a groan.

"Of course I am," he grumbled, "Anyway, we should go check on Mizune."

" **Oh don't worry about her, shes fine,"** said Mikogami, **"Your little show attracted quite a bit of attention. Mr Kotsubo has also been dealt with."**

"Thats a relief," said Kurumu, "I hope that creep didn't get off easy."

Mikogamis grin made it clear they shouldn't ask.

" **Don't worry about it. You two should be getting back to your friends though, I think they're worried about you."**

The two teens nodded and Mark grinned, before he transformed and grabbed Kurumu by the back of her collar and tossing her onto his back with a deft flick of her neck.

" **Fancy making an entrance?"** he asked.

Kurumu grinned and nodded. Mikogamis grin didn't vanish.

" **Just this once, I'll allow it,"** he said.

Mark nodded and spread his wings, taking to the sky with a massive gust of wind that tugged at the Headmasters robes.

" **Yes, I think he will make quite the interesting subject, much more interesting than that Aono boy,"** said Mikogami as the Dragon vanished into the clouds.

* * *

Marks POV

As I flew through the clouds, I couldn't help but marvel at the sheer strength and power I felt in this form compared to my Humanoid one. I felt like I could take on anyone and crush them utterly! However, I also instinctively knew my limits. I knew that, despite the fact that just about everyone in the school would fall to my strength, there were a few that could still kick my scaly rear if it came down to it. That said, I wasn't going to worry about that right now, especially not when I felt so damn good!

I glanced back at Kurumu, who was hugging my neck tightly, apparently taking the opportunity to be as close to me as possible.

" **You OK back there?"** I asked.

"Yeah," said Kurumu, "But where are we going?"

" **I can smell the others over near the coast,"** I said, **"I thought we could drop in on them."**

"What are they doing over there?" asked Kurumu in surprise.

" **Fighting Mizore by the looks of it,"** I said, focusing my gaze on the fight I could see as we approached.

"What? Why?"

" **Lets ask."**

I let out a roar that shook the ground as I swooped down over their heads, making all of our friends duck, before landing a short distance away.

"W-what the hell is that?" gasped Tsukune, staring at me wide eyed.

"Another enemy?" asked Inner Moka who was apparently out, taking a stance.

" **Woah, I don't feel like getting my teeth kicked in today!"** I gasped.

"What the...Mark?" gasped Tsukune.

"Hey guys!" called Kurumu, hopping off my back.

"And Kurumu? Where have you guys been?"

" **Shedding,"** I said as I squished my body back into Human form, "We helped out Mizore with a slight tentacle problem she was having and I managed to transform. Speaking of, why exactly were you lot fighting?"

"Everyone thought she attacked Mr Kotsubo and she was going to get in trouble for it," said Yukari, "Apparently she thought she was all alone and went off the deep end a little."

"Hmm, maybe we should have made sure she was OK before taking off," I mused.

"Yeah, probably," said Kurumu, looking embarrassed.

"So, you've fully matured," said Moka as she approached me.

"Apparently so," I said, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Hmm, well, I certainly don't mind fighting beside you if it comes to it," she said, "Dragons are among the few that can keep up with us after all. Just don't forget your place."

"I have no interest in getting my tail kicked," I said.

"Humph."

Moka headed over to Tsukune to reclaim her Rosary while I walked over to where Mizore was lying and crouched down next to her.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

Mizore opened her eyes slightly and just looked at me.

"Right, silly question. Look Mizore, I'm sorry I left you there alone. I should have made sure you were OK before taking off like that."

Mizore stared at me for a moment, before nodding slightly.

"Apology accepted," she said.

"So, friends?"

I offered her my hand. Mizore stared at it for a moment, before nodding and taking it.

* * *

Later, we were gathered in the Club Room with Tsukune, Moka and Yukari wrapped in blankets with steaming mugs in front of them.

"Man, you guys sure took a beating," said Gin.

"Yeah, sorry we weren't there to help," said Kurumu, looking guilty.

"Not a problem," sniffed Tsukune, "Alls well that ends well."

"Thanks to the five of you, Mizune's gonna get off without being expelled," said Nekonome, looking as cheerful as ever.

"ACHOO!" sneezed Tsukune as a cold wind suddenly blew into the room, "Hey, is it just me or did it get really cold in here?"

"That would be because of the Snow Woman at the door," I said, pointing at Mizore who had just opened the door.

"GAH!" yelped Tsukune.

"Hey, your hair's different," said Moka.

"I decided to shorten it," said Mizore, "Does it look OK?"

"Yep, looks great," I said with a grin.

"Your hair's different to," said the Snow Woman, indicating to the way my hair now stuck up at the back.

"Yeah, but that's not my doing," I grumbled, "It turned like that after I matured and won't lie flat."

"I think it looks good on you," said Kurumu, grabbing my arm and dragging it between her breasts, "It kinda reminds me of your horns."

Mizore glared and appeared on my other side, grabbing my other arm, glaring at Kurumu as lightning crackled between the two girls.

"Oh bloody hell, not this again!" I yelled as my friends all laughed at my predicament.

 **And thats the end of that. So some people did figure out what Mark was before hand, the Elder Dragon of Wind from Monster Hunter, the Kushala Daora. So, do we think hes the only Monster Hunter beasty to appear or will some others show up? Like maybe as enemies for Mark to fight? Hmmm…**

 **The confrontation at the shore was the same as it was in canon because mark and Kurumu didn't stick around, so everyone assumed it was Mizore's doing because of all the ice from Marks winds.**

 **If you want to get some idea of the shedding process for Kushala's, go watch the Ecology video. Thats what I used for that scene.**

 **I admit, I was sort of tempted to insert a minor citrus into this chapter, but I decided not to in the end. I might do some in the future, but I've never really written any before so I'll probably screw them up. Plus, since the characters based on me, it strikes me as kinda arrogant and self congratulatory to do that.**

 **Now, I'll leave you with a Bitesize Monster Dictionary to chew on while I sign out. Later!**

Bitesize Monster Dictionary

Kushala Daora: Also known as the Steel Dragon, Kushala Daora are a four legged Elder Dragon that primarily make their homes in mountainous and snowy regions, although they can also be found in Jungles. There scales are made of steel, formed from the consumption or ores and are nearly impervious to all but the sharpest of weapons. They have the ability to control the wind, creating powerful storms to attack and defend, in addition to their natural weapons. Like all Elder Dragons, they are extremely fierce and territorial and possess the ability to use Dragonfear. Their scales rust over time and must be shed regularly in order to keep them strong and to avoid irritation. Despite their incredible defences, they are vulnerable to poisons.


End file.
